<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wizardcast (Podcast and more) by Lioness_Snake, Purebloodpony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876540">Wizardcast (Podcast and more)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake'>Lioness_Snake</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purebloodpony/pseuds/Purebloodpony'>Purebloodpony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizardcast and friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotic conversation, Fluff and Smut, George Weasley/Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Meditation, Multi, NSFW, Smut, sexual meditation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purebloodpony/pseuds/Purebloodpony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, Ginny and Parvati listen to a Wizards version of an Erotic Podcast. They get involved with the crew behind this new phenomenon that takes Wizarding Britain, and beyond, by storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizardcast and friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all,<br/>here before you lies our first collaborative piece. Purebloodpony and Lioness_Snake have been writing buddies for a few years.</p><p>This work is all about fun for us, expect anything and probably everything. So beware triggers. We both hate putting up trigger warnings, ⚠️  we feel they spoil the show. So if you fear you cannot cope with what we write than kindly move on to pastures greener and safer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>]" /&gt;</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>So how did this story come about? Well Lioness_Snake saw this advertisement on Facebook about the Maximum Pleasure Meditation, (Why that advertisement popped up on my feed I have no idea whatsoever, I’m a crochet, knitting and wildlife lover at day and fanfiction writer at night. Nothing I do on Facebook warrants this ad, but there you go.) from there my plunnie took over. I’m so sorry, but it had to come out. Hope you enjoy our little musings, chapters are short(ish)</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was one of those hot, humid afternoons in late summer. Diagon Alley was almost deserted. London was basking in a hotter than was healthy August heatwave. Only those Wizards and witches who had urgent business to attend to ventured outside. Using cooling charms to withstand the temperature.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had one surrounding her right now, it did nothing to prevent her hair from frizzing up. A billboard caught her attention, with its cringe-worthy announcement framed by dubious flowers. She laughed internally; Wizards were not well versed in the art of being subtle. It, however, piqued her interest. Meditation, Morgana knew she could do with some. The auburn-haired witch scuttled away before anyone could catch her looking at anything as scandalous as sexual meditation.</p><p> </p><p>At lunch the next day, she caught up with her business partner Parvati. Co-owners in a book shop they had become close friends. Ginny made up the third part of Hermione’s new trio. Being a Sports reporter for the Prophet.  </p><p> </p><p>Parvati lowered her voice." So, have you guys caught up on that announcement, sexual meditation Wizardcast?" She chuckled, sipping her iced tea.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I did." Ginny chimed right in. "Why not come over to mine on Friday we'll have some cheap chilled wine and give it a good listen to." She winked at Hermione, pushing her tongue against her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Ginny." Hermione scolded her best friend. The red-haired girl was a riot. Devil incarnated didn't even cut it close.</p><p>Ginny laughed all the way to the end of lunch.</p><p> </p><p>♥️</p><p>Hermione donned a comfortable outfit, a short-sleeved and legged jumpsuit with flat ballerinas. "Ginny, I brought some of that Spanish chilled cava." She announced, coming through the floo. "Hey, Parvati." She greeted her other friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit right down, I'm bringing glasses," Ginny shouted from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sat down on the floor. Ginny had scattered large cushions around for comfort. Hermione kicked her shoes off, and leisurely leaned back. The wireless was sending soft music through the speakers. Some eastern tunes setting the mood for relaxation.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny levitated some nibbles towards a bronze tray. "I can't wait for this Wizardcast. It sounds exciting." Ginny beamed. Pouring the glasses with Hermione's chilled wine. Charming the glasses to last all night.</p><p> </p><p>A gong chimed through the wireless. It was 11pm.</p><p> </p><p>Soft saxophone music filled the room, disappearing into the background. A husk and deep voice came softly floating through the airwaves. "Good evening, my name is Brax, and I will host tonight's Wizardcast. I hope you will enjoy this free sample meditation and subscribe to our paid service after tonight's edition." The saxophone sending soft tones back to the airwaves.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, if you would like to lie down on a surface, you feel relaxed on, then do so." His voice was calm and beautifully paced.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you lying down? If so, then slowly close your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>"Feel the surface under your body, clear your mind, picture a color that helps you relax your senses." More saxophone music.</p><p> </p><p>"Now place your hands on your belly under your naval. Your middle fingers should be touching." The voice hummed through the speaker.</p><p> </p><p>Making Hermione's hairs in her neck stand up. The voice reverberated through her body. So masculine, so soothing, so titillating.</p><p>"Now picture a small stream running through a lush green forest, the leaves tickling under your foot soles as you walk easily down the stream. Hear the stream flowing like a life vein through your body. From the top of your head down to your breasts, softly trickling over your chest. Leaving a tiny puddle in your naval, making rivulets down to your nether lips. Feel it streaming down your apex and buttocks." More music but fainter.</p><p> </p><p>"As you walk down the stream you feel the sun's ray touching you, let yourself enjoy the warmth as it shines atop your head. Doesn't it feel invigorating? Now guide your thoughts to were you experience the most pleasure." A pause, music sounding far away.</p><p> </p><p>  Warmth spread over Hermione's head. A golden glow fluttered behind her closed eyelids, her mind drifts downwards towards her pussy. Her fingers splayed atop her tummy, resting just above her clit. She wants to touch it. All energy has drifted towards that spot and more below, inside her womb.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, only thoughts. No touching." The voice guides her. Knowing what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Now imagine you find a solitary flower. It's bud growing by the stream. You walk over and sit on your knees next to it. You admire the lush and succulent green leaves. See how strong and green they are. Follow the stalk upwards, a tiny bud is forming at the top. It's harboring soft pink petals, but it's still enclosed in its green sepals. Stretch your arm out palm facing up, slowly delicately glide your fingers along the receptacle. The stem and bud feel like velvet. Dew has clung against the petals, wetting your fingers. Being this close, you can almost feel the bulb bursting with energy." A pause.</p><p> </p><p>"Energy that wants to come out." Can you feel it making contact with your pleasure center? Is it throbbing, wanting to come alive like that precious flower bulb in your fingers? Don't you desperately want to touch it with your fingers? Then guide your finger and place it on your clit, your precious little bud. Feel it come alive and watch the petals unfold in full bloom." Music sounds again, louder.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione licks her lips, she desperately wants to touch her clit. It is almost too much to bear, but she hasn't forgotten where she is, so she refrains.</p><p> </p><p>"Now wait for your pleasure to subside, guide your water stream down your legs. Wiggle your toes, feel the back of your legs and knees. Feel energy wash down your core, feel your buttocks press into the surface. The small of your back, move your shoulders. Roll your head and open your eyes. That's it. You're back in the here and now."</p><p> </p><p>More music. "I hope you enjoyed our little introduction on how to relax and activate your sexual balance. I want to invite you to our next session next week. My business partner Daemon and I have designed a special wireless device for our Wizardcast. You can order it through owl mail: Wizardcast. The device comes at ten galleons a piece. This includes five sessions of our Wizardcast. After those five Wizardcasts, you can become a member at five Galleons a month, with a minimum of six months. You have limitless access and can replay each session as much as you like within those six months. Deamon and I will also open up a q&amp;a each month. Next week, we will also divulge our additional services and hands-on approach and relaxation products in a store near you."</p><p> </p><p>Another voice comes through the wireless, a husky firm more controlling timbre. "Hello, my name is Daemon, we would like to have you sign up with us and let you experience that inner sexual goddess. Your owl will be treated with the utmost confidentiality. You can send us an anonymous owl and request it to bring you your device. Try it out for five weeks. Hopefully, we can spread as much pleasure as is needed." Music sounds fading into the background. The next program on the wireless starts.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know about you listeners, but that has got your host for this late Friday night. All hot and bothered. Now let's listen some music to cool off a bit." Weird Sisters stomps from the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wow, I need a good drink," Ginny exclaims, gulping down the Cava under cooling stasis.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't say." Parvati agrees.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, yes, right." Hermione's body is strumming with pent up frustration, her orgasm had no way out.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hell, girls, but to be honest, I will be the first to buy that device and taking up a six-month subscription." Ginny exhaled, emptying her now refilled glass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Craving.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was twelve hours since the infamous Wizard-cast. Hermione felt toppsy turvy about the whole ordeal. Ordeal? Yes, ORDEAL!</p>
<p>She listened to that wretched Wizard version of a Podcast, it had led her to a climax which found no immediate release. Feeling quite uncomfortable to masturbate with Ginny and Parvati in the same room. Infuriatingly pent up, she had excused herself and almost ran towards the floo, pushing Parvati aside. Making a beeline for her bedroom, discarded her clothes, and treated herself to a triple helping of her magic wand. When she woke up, she had to calm herself down again, taking another toy from her bedside table, leisurely making herself climax a few times. Now she felt empty and physically drained. Never again.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now she found herself late for her brunch meeting with Harry and Ron. Who stood laughing in front of the announcement board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahahaha, hilarious.” Ron held his belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm yeah, I wonder if any females are going for this tripe,” Harry answered. “Oh, hi, Hermione.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, guys, what’s so funny.” Hermione paled as she glanced over at the new announcement. Brax and Deamon let no water flow under the bridge to remind the females what was on offer. It was like the advertisement was following her around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry and I listened to that crap yesterday, wondering what it was all about. Water rivers petals, the only thing that made sense was touching the pleasure center, wahahahaha.” Ronald hollered again. “Have you listened to the shite they poured out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, of course not, why would I.” Merlin above, she was mortified. Ron should know better than asking her, she wasn’t one of the blokes. Or rather she was, but she was still a female. ‘Okay mental note owl Wizard-cast.’ Following Ron and Harry to their brunch meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching Ron stuff his face reminded her of why they broke up. They did have sex. But Ronald was more of, going in for the kill type of guy. Rolling himself atop, penetrating her. Zero foreplay. Kissing him was like being licked by a Saint Bernhard dog. He would hump her a few times, deposit his spunk, rolling away again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Sex with Ron was not desirable at all. She concluded she could not see herself married to him, and he was with her on that. They separated amicably three years ago.</p>
<p>She had a few one night stands but deemed her work far more important. Purchasing a bookshop with Parvati and making a name for themselves a tiring and time-consuming endeavor. She had her toys back at home, so nothing to complain about really.</p>
<p>After brunch, she went to her bookshop. She would take over from Parvati and work with their help until closing time. New deliveries would surely have come in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Parvati? Busy morning?” She cheerfully greeted her business companion and friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, well, you wouldn’t believe what happened.” Parvati accompanied Hermione to their little office. Her voice hush, hush. “We sold quite a lot of those Muggle self-help orgasm books, you know about the Love chakra and such?” Parvati chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, really? Wow.” She wasn’t that surprised. She always figured there wasn’t much in the way of Wizarding books other than sex magic. Which was more suited for couples anyways. “Sex magic books?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, two of those to two couples.” Parvati smiled broadly. “I think we should stock up on those and maybe widen the range?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good entrepreneurial thinking, Parvati.” The woman had a good business sense. “I’ll get the catalog out and see what we can bring here from the Muggle book shops.” Hermione was inspired to get it going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe one of us should get that subscription and see what they are on about next time,” Parvati suggested a glint in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, were you inspired by it?” Hermione tried to be casual. Watching the Indian Witch blush slightly. “I know I was.” Reassuring the other woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, those voices were, well very stimulating, I’m curious about that Deamon character. Brax was awe-inspiring.” Parvati lowered her voice as she came close to talking hush, hush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we should both get a device to see what the fuss is about, see it as an investment.” Hermione offered, knowing they had some money to cover this sort of thing. “I’ll send an owl to them to get a leaflet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They have a leaflet?” Parvati had not seen it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, there was a new advertisement out, those men waste no time pushing their business along. Now go, see you on Monday.” Hermione al but pushed Parvati along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione took her place behind the counter, checking the ledger connecting purchases to their accounting system. The Wizard-cast earning good takings for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell above the door tingled as someone came through the door. Hermione looked up for a minute, observing a woman trying to sneak past her. Hermione feigned a rather neutral face. Her accountant books looked promising.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm, psssst.” The woman hissed from behind the closest stack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” Hermione left her til, signaling their Saturday help to take over. They employed a student from University to assist them on Saturdays and holidays. Maki g her way over to their customer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm, yes, well.” The woman walked deeper into the store.</p>
<p>Hermione could see the Witch had a nervous stance, she wasn’t worried about her safety.</p>
<p>“So, I’m looking for books on female sex and stuff.” The young Witch blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I have some good books on that subject, follow me.” Hermione became all business-like. “We have mainly Muggle books about that topic, the Wizarding World focuses on couples and Sex Magic and or for males. Completely Patriarchal if you ask me.” They came to the special section that warded of the underage Witches and Wizards. “Would you like to browse the books by yourself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, yes, please.” The Witch answered, licking her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to it, you know where to find me.” Hermione left the female to peruse their stock, which was slightly diminished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was quite smitten with their selection of Muggle books.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes passed or so before the Witch showed herself at the till she found two books. The Epic Tantra Self and Tao of Sex and more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice choice, do take in mind these are two separate Muggle philosophies,” Providing some guidance was what her store was known for. “Do you want those wrapped?”</p>
<p>“Wrapping would be great. I noticed a gap in your bookcase.” The client stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right, we had an unusual interest in the self help Sex books.. well unusual is not the word, just say it took us by surprise.” Hermione neatly folded the wrapping paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heard the Wizard-cast as well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did hear it, and between you and me, it was rather illuminating,” Hermione replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When do you reckon your stock will be updated?” Curious eyes perusing her surroundings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m putting an order out on Monday, so give it two days.” Hermione handed the woman her parcel. Writing out her receipt. “One Galleon, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Witch paid the amount she was due.</p>
<p>“One more question, why did you come to this shop?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the only female-owned and run bookshop, I felt safe.” The Witch shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione added the slips from the books to her till. Scanning them with her wand to adjust their stock and account. This Wizard-cast bringing an unexpected joy. Alongside the physical anguish from an unresolved orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unboxing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter three</p>
<p>Hermione sent out an unmarked owl to Wizard-cast requesting their unique wireless device. Later that evening, she found her owl pecking at her kitchen window, offering her owl a few mouse nibbles as a reward. The package was small, but knowing how these packages would size up as soon as the protective brown paper was removed. Behold the wonder that was the wizarding world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The inside package enlarged as soon as the brown paper was removed. Turning into a delicate white crepe wrapped parcel, tied together with a black ribbon. Silver letters with Wizard-cast running along the length. She had to hand it to Brax and Daemon. They sure knew how to impress. </p>
<p>Tugging at the ribbon, she untied the package. Peeling the paper from the box, revealing a crisp box white. Pulling the flaps aside, she found several creped wrapped items. These men certainly put time and effort into this. </p>
<p>Wow. </p>
<p>A note scribbled with neat long lines, thanking her for her trust in acquiring the wireless. To show their gratitude, they offered her a few bits and pieces to enhance the experience. Also, the gifts would be available for purchase in a new to open branch.</p>
<p>She began with a smaller package, unwrapping a miniature set of vials placed in a special stand. The little note was written in the same perfect penmanship, informing her they contained lavender, rose, and bergamot oil, safe to use on any body part. Hermione removed a stopper, and the smell wafting over her was delicate. She waved her wand finding no harmful ingredients. Carefully she dabbed a bit on her wrist. It tingled a bit and felt silky against her skin. ‘Nice.’</p>
<p>She unwrapped a sleeping mask, a cooling ointment to apply on the sides of her eyes. It smelled minty and very pleasant to the touch. A few fabric swatches, telling her there was more to be had soon. Body lotion in a tiny flask as well as body-wash. Finally, the larger packet. The wireless device. It was a mint green vintage muggle looking transistor and placed in a black velvet pouch. Another leaflet accompanying it told her the rates. A small slip attached to the bottom stated she could send it back to apply for their bi-weekly newsletter. Very clever. This was so well thought out, females would subscribe en mass, surely. She knew she would. There was no logic whatsoever involved in making that decision. Her gut told her this would all be so enjoyable.</p>
<p>Deciding she would place all treasure troves on her bedside table. It even looked ornamental like that. When she went to bed that night, she dabbed the ointment on her face and donned the sleeping mask. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows, dreaming of streams, flowers, and warmth gushing between her legs. To say she woken up totally invigorated was an understatement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione stood as chipper as she could be behind her counter in the bookshop. Having just received the books she sold on Saturday. She also splashed out on several other titles, clearing space in the bookcase. Dedicating a whole section to the Meditative and Erotic section. She and Parvati were proud to be providing this service. Hermione displayed a few books at the special interest table in front of the shop. She also dared to put a few on display in the window. These were mildly covered. A note beside them telling customers more was to be had inside. Hermione also made sure they were warded, so only seventeen and up audiences (the Wizarding of age and above) could actually see them. The Muggle books came with warding as well. Any Wizard or Witch under seventeen would see only blank pages. She knew they would be a hit with the Hogwarts residents if she didn’t ward them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was staring out with bliss. Her cuppa tea in her hand, it was lunch break and usually a busy part of the day. She noticed a flash of familiar platinum hair. There was only one with such hair color. No two. This seemed to be the younger one. Hopefully, he would keep on walking. Or not, he doubled back to her new window display. Almost doubling over, eyes like saucers. Hermione observed his mannerism. He looked quite ruffled, taking out a Muggle phone. Where in heavens and how? Leaning her elbows on the counter, her head cupped in her hands. Crossing her legs. Interesting display. Said blonde stopped his conversation and waltzed in the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Granger.” Greeting her with dark grey eyes, stern look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Malfoy.” Sipping her tea, casually fingering her Elle UK magazine. The store also they also carried a few Muggle magazines? No? Well, they did, the Cosmopolitan UK being the bestseller. Bella and Woman’s Own did reasonably well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you mind if I have a look around?” His eyes fell on their display table at the front of the shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, go right ahead, if you need assistance, let me know.” Feigning disinterest in the highly attractive blond. He was wearing a Muggle suit without a tie, top buttons opened, a five o’clock shadow on his chin. What was up with the Muggleness of his look? Not that she didn’t applaud him for his taste in attire, no siree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm Granger?” Draco called from the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Malfoy, what can I help you with?” Making her way to the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These?” He pointed at their widened Erotic and meditation selection. “Have you always sold these?” His eyes narrowed. As he looked sideways at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Malfoy, we always sold these, but we found an enhanced interest in them lately.” Crossing her arms before her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because of this Wireless broadcast?” Draco picked up a book flicking though it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We regularly sold these, but yes, we’ve almost sold out of them since the broadcast. I broadened our selection and doubled the copies we carried. Something wrong?” Cocking her head. She would totally get it if the Pureblood sacred Twenty-Eight thoroughbred was offended.</p>
<p>“Interesting. Have you, by any chance, listened to the Wizard-cast?” His eyes narrowed. Oh, how he loved to make a woman squirm. Especially Granger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None of your business.” Hermione stuttered. She could just have said yes, because why not?</p>
<p>“I beg to differ, you blush ever so nicely,” Draco observed coolly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay fine, yes.” What the hell it didn’t matter what the ferret thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, found it any good?” Cocking his head.</p>
<p>“It was a bit corny.” She was sincere. She really thought that even when it heavily affected her. “But it is good for business.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if you say so. Nice to have talked to you. I’ll take this one.” Picking up a copy of White Tigress and Green Dragon, A Guide to Sexual Secrets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure, Malfoy, this book is about giving pleasure, not receiving.” Hermione took the book to bring to her till.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just let me get rid of my Galleons Witch.” Draco followed behind.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione took the slip and put it in her accountant book. “One and a half Galleon, please. Want it wrapped?”</p>
<p>“That would be nice.” Draco rested his fine manicured hands on the counter. His Malfoy signet sitting nicely on his right hand. “I do want to compliment you on your fine shop.” He said, looking around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mine and Parvati’s. Haven’t you gone into Potion Mastery?” Hermione wondered about him sometimes. He all but vanished after the war. Rumors had it he went to study with a French Potioneer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I have. I’m putting a line together, which will hit the shops in a week or so.” Taking his wrapped book under his arm. “Maybe until next time Granger.” Taking her hand, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. Sly smile crossing his face at the faint remnant of a bergamot note on her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In essence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Make yourselves comfortable Daemon is up for his Wizard-cast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Friday evening at half-past ten. Hermione sat on her bed. She had showered and now sat there in her silk kimono. The one she splashed out on a year ago. The material felt like liquid fabric against her skin. Wizarding silk was even softer than the Muggle kind. Faux peacock feathers were painted water-color style on the outside. She had felt silly purchasing it, paying so much money for a vanity luxury item like this, but she never regretted it after wearing it. It made her feel all womanly in the privacy of her own house. She lit various scented candles setting a perfect atmosphere. Her bed chamber feeling like the boudoir she craved. It was a stark contrast to her no-nonsense decor in her living room: a very comfy tatty couch and chair, bookcases, and a well-utilized kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had read the accompanying booklet that came with the mint green wireless. It stated she would preferably be naked when listening to the next installment. Preferably. When unsure clothes were not a problem. The garments should consist off a thin material.</p>
<p>Hermione felt comfortable in her house. She liked to indulge in masturbating decadently with the silken material on her skin. She wanted to feel lewd, and sinful made her feel all hot and bothered. She even went as far as painting her toenails a Chanel Pirate red. She brought that one down from her mother, always keeping a bottle on her nightstand.</p>
<p>The booklet also encouraged the listeners to have a vial with their favorite scent at hand. They might want to splurge out when listening. Again, it was encouraged but not necessary. Hermione chose the bergamot, wanting the full experience. Ten minutes to eleven pm, she made herself comfy on her bed, turning on the wireless. Soft ambient music pulling her into a relaxed state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>11pm sharp.</p>
<p>“Good evening, lovely listeners. Welcome to this week’s Wizard- Cast.” Daemon’s voice greeting his audience. “We were pleasantly surprised by the enormity of the subscriptions following our first broadcast. Thank you for granting us your faith in our abilities.” His voice a deep baritone. Hermione’s skin pebbled as his voice brushed across her body. </p>
<p>“Brax and I have various built-in options in today’s Wizard -cast. Whenever you need a moment or want to pause, just say Daemon pause, and the wireless will pause. To activate, say Daemon, let’s play again. This feature is built-in in any of our Casts. Also, you can replay as often as you want. Just name the date of the original cast, and it will commence. Now we’re done with the service announcement, I want us to proceed with our meditative session.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soft swelling electronic music fills the airwaves. </p>
<p>“Relax yourself on the surface of your choosing.” Daemon’s soft baritone with a slight rasp, sounds through Hermione’s bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Close your eyes slowly. Breathe in through your nose and exhale through your mouth. Feel your muscles relax.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More swelling music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now feel your feet press into the surface. Your heels feel weightless. Now move your thoughts to your calves.” He continues to name every part of the back of the body until he reaches the head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione feels like she is floating on her bed. Daemon’s voice was so different than Brax’s but equally as sexy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, you can apply oil to your index finger, or you can forego it.” More music filling the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Close your eyes again, and take another deep breath as before.” Music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open your mouth and gently touch your upper lip with your tongue. Feels nice, right? Have you ever given it a thought of how sensual this minor gesture feels? No, now you know. Move it slowly against the inside of your lip.” Fuck her, she could almost hear him moan and herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now close your lips again... Inhale ... exhale.</p>
<p>“Touch your lower lip with your finger. Move it slowly down to your chin, down your throat... down to the middle of your breasts. Touch both nipples. When covered with the essence, it might tingle. If not, don’t worry about that. Nothing is wrong or bad when you touch yourself. Just enjoy your me-time.” Music. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione’s nipples tingle as the bergamot invaded her nostrils. She enjoyed the experience very much. Finding that her tongue’s tip would feel so sensitive against her upper lip, a new sensation.</p>
<p>“Now slowly press both your digits against your buds, can you feel them come alive? They probably feel like those tiny succulent flowers in a rock garden. Keep on pressing them gently, do not tweak or roll them between your fingers. This will suffice for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Morgana above, this was sending shivers down to her pussy.’ Hermione clenched her legs together.</p>
<p>“Now, you can move down or keep on pressing your nipple, either pause Daemon or go along with my voice, your choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione opted to follow the Wizard’s voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now let your preferred index trace your skin slowly to your naval. When you’re there, gather some more essence.” Musical interlude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now move your finger down to your fleshy pearl. If you haven’t already, pull your knees up and slowly drop them to the side. Your vulva will be spread open. Feel the air wash against your slit. Has moisture gathered? Mmmmmmm, feels good, huh?” Music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now press your index against your nub, is it hardened? This works differently for each woman. Slowly move your nub, touching it ever so lightly, rub it in circles, maybe your breath becomes labored. Maybe you want to moan or make sounds. If need be, let go of your inhibition, it will set you free. You’re alone and let it wash over you. If you want, keep stimulating your nub.Tell Daemon to pause, and I will be but fifteen minutes, and my voice will return. If not, then follow my voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daemon, pause.” Hermione moaned. She wanted to keep on rubbing herself. Just to see what happened. Just to see if she could ride out the full fifteen minutes. And oh boy, did she. Slowly touching her clit, the essence tingling... allowing her enough lubrication not to hurt her skin. Orgasm after orgasm washing over her, her belly shaking, her legs spasmed. She cried and moaned like a frantic witch, sobs wracking over her. Daemon’s voice came back to her guiding her back to herself, guiding her breathing. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lovely witch come to yourself, close your legs and lie still… Take a moment to let your body calm itself.” Music came back, washing over her calming her down. She heard herself starting to snore as Daemon’s voice came back. </p>
<p>“A few of you have fallen asleep if you did, then don’t worry, it isn’t a problem if you did or if you didn’t. No pressure, no doubts you’re good as you are.” Daemon’s raspy baritone assuring her she was a good girl, fuck she needed that.</p>
<p>“We have come to the end of the session. Just follow my voice in guiding you.” Daemon let them feel the back of their body. Relaxing his listeners and participants. Telling them how they could listen as often as they wanted, there was no harm in his session and its effect on their bodies. If only that orgasms would calm them down and stimulate their -Qi- and essence, which was a good thing to be had. Hermione would read up on that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was almost a puddle on her bed, stretching her ligaments, pulling her kimono around her. Setting her alarm to an early hour, she foresaw a busy morning in their shop. Whispering” Nox,” Dimming all her candles, falling asleep like a bear during winter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Galleons or not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short one today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Hermione decided she would apparate outside Diagon Alley. It was very early. The sun having yet to creep over the tops of the buildings. Her favorite coffeehouse wasn’t that far from the secret entrance. She ordered two coffee’s and a Green Matcha, three Danish pastries to go.</p>
<p>She arrived at her shop well ahead of opening time, she could see Parvati and their help July arranging books inside. “Hello, all.” Hermione beamed. I have brought some coffee, tea, and Danish pastries.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione, you’re early. What gives.” Parvati looked at her watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, well, if you have listened to Yesterday’s Wizard-Cast.” Observing Parvati’s upturned eyebrow alerting her to the fact that she indeed had. “I think it will be bustling today, and I thought I might as well come in early.” As soon as she finished, she saw Pansy Parkinson’s gaze through the locked shop door. She rapped her knuckles impatiently against the glass pane. Her eyes set on thunderous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione flicked her wand at the door, “alohamora.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy pushed the door open, waltzing in as she owned the place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione locked the door behind the razor-sharp bobbed woman. “Pansy darling, what can we do for you?” She was obnoxious with the old Slytherin because the girl looked murderous, toying her around very satisfactory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Granger.” Pansy’s voice dripping with venom. “I have come to buy all of your meditation books.” Placing several galleons on the till.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not able to accommodate you in your request.” Hermione sipped her caramel mocha, nibbling her Danish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have money, you have to sell me all your books.” Pansy all but demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No can do.” Hermione turned her down again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, but...” Pansy started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, listen, Pansy, we have customers who will be disappointed if they come and find that all the books have gone. We have a good reputation.” She spotted two women standing outside, waiting for the nine o’clock opening slot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy rolled her eyes, fishing a Muggle phone from her skirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the second one this week. What was it with Slytherins owning Muggle communication tools?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy unlocked her phone, she walked further in the shop. “Yes, hi, I’m in the book shop as we speak. The Gryffindor blatantly refused to sell me her inventory. Yes, of course, I showed her the Galleons. No, she wouldn’t take it, claiming she couldn’t disappoint her customers. Yes, can you believe it? Yes, I know she would make a bad Slytherin. Okay, I will tell her.” Pansy pocketed her phone. Collected her coins. “Here, I have a business card if you would be so inclined to floo over to this address ten o’clock Monday morning.” Placing a pink card embossed with black lettering: Wizard-Cast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes. “You are joking, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, I’m not. So, are you coming?” Pansy walked over to the magazine rack picking up an Elle UK. “This one, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is behind this?” Hermione tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Monday, all will be revealed; apparently, Brax and Daemon want to talk to you.” Pansy pushed a few sickles towards Hermione.</p>
<p>“Uhm, alright, I will come, can I bring someone?” Hermione felt flustered. She would meet the guys with the sexiest voices she had ever had the pleasure to listen to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, the men are very secretive about their identities.” Pansy guarded them like a king cobra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione contemplated it for a moment. Watching Parvati nod profusely from behind a bookcase. Go ahead, girl, do it, she almost cheered, bringing out those American pompoms. “I want assurance nothing untoward will happen.” She wasn’t taking any risks with the uppity Slytherin Witch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take my wrist.” Pansy stretched her arm out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione took her wrist. “Pansy Parkinson’s vows to prevent Hermione Granger from falling in harm’s way.” Tapping their wrists with her wand. A pale-yellow swirl surrounded their hands and wrists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I vow this,” Pansy vowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, see you on Monday, girls. We have a ton of people outside.” Hermione inhaled deeply. It was like all oxygen was sucked from the shop. She was to meet the elusive Wizard-Cast presenters, now all she had to do was not cream her knickers when she got there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥️</p>
<p> Saturday proved to be a very, very good day. They made at least a month's worth in takings. The witches that came to the bookshop bought every copy of meditation and sex self-help books. They also sold out of every Muggle Magazine, and eighty percent of all the Muggle and Wizard women romance novels. As busy as the day was, Hermione felt it dragged on as if Sunday would never come.</p>
<p>Monday morning Hermione took a long hot shower, dried her hair. Carefully selecting her ensemble. Slipping on her favorite pointy slingbacks, a long skirt, midriff, and hugging her hips. A thin black knitted midriff sweater. A bit of brown lippy. Ready to go. Whispering Wizard-Cast to the floo, letting green flames engulf her, sending the witch to her destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green flames engulfed her once again as she arrived. Did she dare to open her eyes? Yes there. Her eyes landed on the three individuals. One Wizard sitting behind a desk.  A second sitting/leaning atop the said desk, hands in expensive trouser pockets. One Dragon hide Chelsea boot dangled leisurely, the other on the floor. Another woman (Pansy) sat in a modern muggle round chair, her feet tucked u der her legs, her black stilettos resting on the floor. Hermione looked at the males,  all blood draining from her brain and air pushing from her lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unbelievable...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muhahahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What is real anyway?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark curled witch awoke with a gasp. Her hand inside a firm male one. “Uhm, what?” Fluttering her eyelashes, attempting to focus her eyes. Her head hurt slightly, bringing her other hand behind her head. A bump, no blood, thank Merlin she hated blood. She started to sit up.</p><p> </p><p>“No, stay down for a minute.” The male voice cooed.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo?” She narrowed her eyes. Staring at a bearded face, broad form, and a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, lovely to see you again. It’s been, what seven years at least?” He patted her hand, reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that.” Hermione’s brain worked like a runaway train now. She sat up now. What was it she sat on anyway? A massage table? “Wait, wait, I need to sit up.” She did as she said she would. She could focus now. “Pansy invited me to meet with the Wizard-Cast office’s, and yes, Pansy I expected to see, but Theo and Malfoy?” This was a bit surreal. She knew their voices, and those were not who she heard on the wireless.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, we have another chair. Would that be more comfortable?” Theo took her hand, leading to said furniture. His hand soft in hers, his eyes filled with worry. She knew those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, but why?” He had changed a lot, long hair in a man bun, facial hair, burly figure. Damn, he looked hot. Not at all the bookish a-athletic, she knew from Hogwarts. “You look so different, Theo.” Say for the bluest eyes she never forgotten.</p><p>Pansy’s snide voice interrupted the reunion of the former study buddies. “I thought we were going to tackle Granger’s unwillingness to sell her books. You know she is riding the wave we so meticulously planned..”</p><p> </p><p>“We will, Pansy.” Draco sat back on the desk. His Muggle cut (Vivienne Westwood royal navy blue) suit stretching across his chest. “Pansy here is a bit put out, and that’s an understatement about the enormous book sales you generated. Riding our Wizard- Cast wave.” Draco folded his hands across his chest. His eyes stern.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione couldn’t help but feel as if she were summoned to the Headmasters office after doing something really naughty. “It’s not illegal last I checked to sell books.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have meticulously planned this operation for almost a year now. I hope you understand we’re miffed that you swan in and profit massively.” Pansy’s eyes turned to slits.</p><p>“Well, I’m selling books, and we have specialized in Women’s books for some time now. Which is also carefully planned, and long before your Wizardcast came about... We had to fight for recognition. As such, we never advertised but relied on word of mouth recommendations. So yes, we’re profiting from your Wireless broadcast.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve listened to it, haven’t you, Hermione?” Theo said from behind his desk. The way he said her name did indeed cream her knickers. When had this bookish nerd transformed into this man with that apparent sex in his voice? She could not keep her eyes from his face. His beard made him look like an irresistible treat. How come she never saw him around Diagon Alley. It struck her now how odd that was.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I did.” Hermione wasn’t about to surrender easily. Putting up her guard, she was right here in Slytherin’s, immaculate white, almost clinical, den.</p><p> </p><p>“You have subscribed?” Draco pulled his feet up, resting his hands on the edges, leaning over a bit, studying her face. </p><p>“I might have, so you don’t know who bought your wireless’?” Interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“We might be Slytherins, but in this business, confidentiality buys you more than making empty promises. Females, when hurt, are not easy adversaries.” Theo leaned back.</p><p>“I liked the extra’s that came with the wireless. It felt luxurious, and I felt indulged.” Hermione would hand this much to them.</p><p> </p><p>“That is Pansy’s contribution. She handled the packing and styling of the objects.” Draco applauded her business sense.</p><p>“You spent a year preparing for this?” Between Theo, Pansy, and Draco, they had some shrewd business sense.</p><p>“We have a plan, and then you waltz just through them, and it’s fucking annoying.” Pansy seethed.</p><p> </p><p>“You plan on selling books?” Now that was something she would hate. It was knowing Theo’s affiliation with books. After spending all that time with him in the library, it shouldn’t come as a surprise to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as such.” Theo quipped.</p><p>“Why have I been summoned, if not too be requested to sell my books?” Hemione’s brain cleared up. “Why reveal your identities?”</p><p>“Ask your friend Theo.” Pansy flicked her nails. The Slytherin’s girl eyes shooting green daggers.</p><p>“Pansy, be civil.” Theo admonished his business partner. “Listen, Hermione. We worked at least a year to get to this point. I get you own a bookshop, which is something you would do. A bookshop that primarily aims at women’s books. I think that is so much in character with your mission in life, especially being a Muggle girl in a very Patriarchal domineering Wizard Society. I agree with what you’re doing. Not enough witches know how to care for their wellbeing.” He leaned back. Theo was on a mission, not unlike the beautiful curly-haired witch in front of him. “You see, Draco and myself have changed since the war. We went into the Muggle world and immersed ourselves in connecting with what we were brainwashed to believe. Muggles were the enemy. I’m not getting into what we did. Draco will tell you if he so inclines to feel like it. As for Pansy, she has business and style sense. We always knew she did.” Nodding at the female in their business tree-some.</p><p>“Also, I see where we could work alongside each other, you with your books and us with our plans.” He perused the woman he once studied with. Her pretty mouth, freckles dressing stylishly, his lean body half-hidden by her attire, she made an effort to impress, which worked favorably. “I would like to take you to our new business outlet, show you what we’re up to.” Looking at his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“You showed us you have the same interest at heart as we aim for, the liberation of Witches.” Clear blue eyes being serious as the perused dark brown embers.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione did not know what to say. Theo/Daemon would let her in on their carefully planned business? “Uh... Uhm flattered. Yes, I would like to see your business.” Theo’s eyes made her blush. She could feel his (Daemon’s timbre) baritone caress her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, can I pick you up when your store closes tonight? We can have a bite to eat somewhere. We have some catching up to do?” He stood up, ending their meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that will be alright.” Hermione made her way to the floo. </p><p> </p><p>Theo came close to her, leaning over, pressing a kiss on her cheek. His closeness feeling like old times in Hogwarts library, safe for his presence creaming her knickers. His bulky frame towered over her.</p><p> </p><p>He tucked a lock behind her ear. “See you tonight, gorgeous.” His murmur meant for her alone. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione moved inside the heart, uttering her house address. She left the three Slytherins even more confused than she arrived at their offices. Theo, Draco, and Pansy? Wizard- Cast? How? </p><p>Theo, seeing him after what was it seven years? Malfoy? He vanished as mysteriously. Pansy. She saw her prance around now and again. The last thing she knew, she worked at some Witches garments shop. Hermione needed a moment before making her way to the book shop.</p><p>]" /&gt;</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Work, Eat, Fuck repeat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween here’s a little trick with a treat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curly-haired Witch arrived on time to open their bookshop. Her day filled with preparing the inventory and ordering the books they sold out on. She set about inquiring into titles they didn’t carry up to now. She and Parvati wanting to keep their stock fresh and new alongside ordering the books that sold fast. Emancipation of the female Wizarding population on their minds.</p><p> </p><p>Theo called on Hermione fifteen minutes before closing time. He was still dressed in his formal suit, discarding his tie, two buttons undone at the top.</p><p> </p><p>Parvati left an hour ago as Hermione insisted she needed a break. When in fact, she didn’t want to own up to being smitten with the now burly Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon Hermione, would you mind if I browsed the store before we depart?” Still sporting the man bun, a grin plastered across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“No, go right ahead.” Hermione bit her lower lip. Watching the impressive dark blonde move around her bookshop. Feeling a bit shy, knowing they both adored books. His evaluation weighed down on her. She valued it tremendously. Watching him scrutinize the titles made her insides flop about. His finger on the spines she carefully placed in the stacks, damping her apex. His beautiful slender hands, like she remembered, his burly frame, but firm behind suggesting it was all muscle, no fat. Awarding him the v shape, shoulders wide, narrow hips.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione moved her receipts, checking them against her inventory as Theo walked around the stacks.</p><p> </p><p>“I love your shop.” He said as he emerged deep from within the store’s bowels. Almost creeping up on the concentrating Witch.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, thank you, Theo.” Hermione smiled. “I’m ready to go.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can I offer my arm?” Theo held his elbow out.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s chivalrous.” Hermione hooked her arm through her former study buddy’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Chivalry doesn’t detract from emancipation.” Theo retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione waving her wand, securing the shop within its wards. </p><p> </p><p>“You have strong wards on your shop. Did you devise them yourself?” He was impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, a remnant from being in a war, unfortunately.” Hermione mused. “Now, where are you taking me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we could go to a little Japanese restaurant outside Diagon Alley. Do you like sushi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I do.” Hermione gushed.</p><p> </p><p>The pair settled at a secluded table at the back, sipping a Sake to cleanse their palette. Hermione was impressed by Theo’s adaptation into the Muggle World. “You seem rather comfortable around Muggles.” She commented as they both ordered their Ebi tempura shrimp rolls, California rolls, and sashimi selection.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione almost attacked the rolls and raw fish as it arrived at their table, </p><p>Picking her roll’s expertly up with her chopsticks. Humming with appreciation. </p><p> </p><p>Theo ordered a demi-sec champagne to complement the food. Rekindling their friendship with some celebratory bubbles seemed to be fitting.</p><p>Hermione looked at her all grown up study buddy, his eyes and face were the same, but his form had developed into quite a head-turning form. “Where did you go, Theo? I imagined you would study to become a healer or a lawyer or something equally bookish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Instead of this wireless meditation coach, you mean?” His blue eyes shone with mischievous high lights.</p><p> </p><p>“Not what I meant, but okay, I’ll bite.” Hermione wondered why he wasn’t a healer.</p><p> </p><p>“After the war, I fancied a change of scenery. My father put a fairly large stamp on the Nott name even when I kept out of the Death Eater affairs.” Sipping his bubbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hence why Malfoy vanished?” </p><p> </p><p>“Draco fancied some anonymity, yes, and he wanted to pursue an apprenticeship beyond UK borders, but if you want to know about it, you have to ask him.” Theo took her hand in his. “I’m so glad we are rekindling our friendship if you want. I missed our literary and academic interaction. No one can match your sharpness and bookishness.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed your company too.” They were such good friends back in the day. Dare she say she fancied him? Deciding she would leave it for now. Glad they were sitting here in harmony. Hermione liked her seafood and especially Japanese. The crunchy tempura shrimp was simply divine.</p><p> </p><p>The wizarding folk left Muggle London again. Theo interlaced his fingers with Hermione’s, squeezing her hand softly. </p><p>The former Gryffindor Princess didn’t mind Theo showing her affection. Thinking back to how his Daemon voice brought her to one of the best orgasms to date. “Where did you learn how to narrate a Wizardcast.” Hermione did wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah well, long story, which I would love to share one day.” Theo pulled her to his chest. His eyes twinkling as he stared down on the dainty gorgeous female. His teeth grazing his lower lip as he moved his head down.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione held her breath. He was going to kiss her. Ah, shit, he kissed her nose. What was up with that?</p><p>“We’re here.” Theo looked up to the shopfront.</p><p> </p><p>“This is George’s Wheezes.” Hermione gasped. “You’re not serious because if you are, it would mean the Wizardcast is a Joke?” She felt humiliated, and so would be many along with her.</p><p>Diagon Ally always felt alien in the evening. Still light outside, but all the shops were closed, a few Wizards and Witches roamed the streets. Not many restaurants inhabited this side of the Magical place hidden inside the center of London. </p><p>“Not a Joke Gorgeous! Your hair still crackles when you’re miffed. I love that about you.” Theo pulled her into his side. “Come let’s get inside.” </p><p> </p><p>Hermione let her old friend tug her into the more than familiar shop. She came here often when she and Ron had dated for a bit. She loved George dearly like he was an older brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey beautiful.” George greeted her, pressing a kiss on her lips, winking warmly with a huge grin. He always greeted her like that. “So, Theo is going to show you what we’re up to? Finally, I’m so excited about this, bringing a new clientele within these doors. My fiancée and I have been working on a new line for ages. I never knew how to present them to the public. But now we have an outlet for them. Who knew I would welcome three Slytherins into the bowels of Gryffindor nation?” George beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fiancée?” Had she missed something; George was this notorious single. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, fiancée.” George walked to the back of the shop a black sign, with the word Wizardcast, above ebony double doors.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Wizardcast, gorgeous.” Theo pushed the double doors open. A large open space looking like a modern Muggle meditative space. Cushions, drapes, diffusers, all neatly displayed in a clean white room. A counter placed in the middle of the room. A small tea corner with a white pristine kitchen island for brewing the aforementioned brew. </p><p> </p><p>Theo steered her with a hand on the small of her back. Double glass doors leading to another space, ‘Tantra’ and another set of doors leading to another room, swirly lettering indicating ‘Salacious’ was going on behind those.</p><p> </p><p>“My, we are in the snake’s den here, George.” Hermione addressed the grinning redhead, not looking at the burly body behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Behind the Salacious doors, you will find our new products.”</p><p> </p><p>“The one you devised with your fiancée?” Hermione quirked her brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, alongside Malfoy’s concoctions. You are wearing the Bergamot, known as Sensual or Nr.3.” George noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, what do you think?” A female voice came into the room. Sharp cut black bob, a black pinstriped suit no shirt under it, putting the sides of breasts on display, killer heels, red lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy.” Hermione admired the woman’s spunk dressing like this in a conservative Wizarding world. She looked like a YSL model who came directly from the catwalk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey babe.” Pansy kissed George on his lips, mussing his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“She?” Now that was a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, she__.” George’s eyes smiled as he hugged the Slytherin princess.</p><p> </p><p>“How, when?” Hermione gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as we would like to stay and chat. I have come to take my fiancé up to our flat. It has been a long day.” Pansy interlaced her fingers, with George’s hands, standing on her tippy toes. “Come luv, I want to unwind.” Placing another lingering kiss on the Weasley’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>George almost growled as he pulled her deeper into his chest. A crack sounded, signaling the pair had apparated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow, I would have never put these two together.” Hermione smiled. George deserved happiness, and he clearly found it in an unlikely place.</p><p>“They are very happy.” Theo pulled her towards the double glass doors. “We have a group lesson area.” Theo let her peek inside the room. It looked white and clean, with various cushions and yoga mats dotted around.</p><p> </p><p>“Tantra?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, couple classes mixed with singles. No swinging, singles are assisted by professional massagers.” Theo said airily.</p><p> </p><p>“You think Wizards will go for this?” Hermione was stunned.</p><p> </p><p>“We think they will.” Theo walked her towards the Salacious doors. “Here we have our special products. Opening the double door, leading into an all-black and deep pink room. The walls were lined with lingerie. At the back, there were toys and a mirrored pilar with bottles in clean-cut angular forms, filled with potions. Resting on mirrors and illuminated by bright light. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my, why are you showing me this?” It looked like a classy Department store. With makeup and lingerie division. Hermione wanted to browse the contents. The lingerie looked like liquid silk and lace. </p><p> </p><p>“Pansy designed those, the toys at the back are by George, and the scents and oils are by Draco. The meditation area is my brainchild.” Theo boxed Hermione against the counter. “We want to display a selection of your books at the main area near the information and sales desk at the front. Are you up for that?” He lifted her up to sit on the counter.</p><p>Hermione and the fit wizard were on eye level now. She could feel his heat permeating her cashmere cropped sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s a good idea.” Wow, she was sitting in what was basically a sex shop, a very fit wizard bloke between her legs.</p><p>Theo rested his hands around her waist, slowly rubbing her ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how badly I want to take you to your house and fuck the living daylights out if you, Hermione?” He murmured in her neck.</p><p> </p><p>The dainty Witch drenched her knickers as a deep groan left her throat. “Yes, please.” She piped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muhahahaha. Sorry for leaving you hanging like this.</p><p> </p><p>Also we have Pansy/George side chapter coming up. Purebloodpony made me do it so thank her. She nearly twisted my arm and tore it of in the process. As far as she can sitting in another continent.<br/>We’re undecided to put it in this story or as a stand alone, maybe share your thoughts? (It’s mainly undiluted smut to be honest, but it warms the insides and you can decide which parts those are)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Let’s get physical.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And yes hello, we’re not in hiatus, life has ways to interfere.<br/>Sorry for leaving you like we did in our last chapter, hope this one makes up for it. Get your coffee/tea/wine/water, settle in and NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke up in her bedroom, with a firm body pressing behind her. A hand possessively splayed on her abdomen; a thumb pressed against the underside of her boob—something hard pressing between her arse cheeks. Theo Nott, lover extraordinaire, was snuggled up behind her. His even heartbeat thrumming against her back. Hermione felt a pleasant ache between her legs. How many times had he taken her, including when he woke her in the night to go again?</p>
<p>The Wizard growled. His memories were sharp. He wanted to fuck her silly when he showed her his new venture. Yet he waited until he had her alone in her flat before he literally pounced on the witch. Moving his hands up the front and under her sweater, rolling her nipples to stiff peaks in her bra. He leaned in and claimed her mouth with his, stabbing her mouth with his tongue, a sensual deep snog coupled with frantic rubbing of her boobs.</p>
<p> Hermione on the other hand had trouble remembering how she brought him to her doorstep. She did, however, remember him pouncing on her as soon as they were inside.  She remembered bracing her hands behind her against the wall as she squirmed her legs together.</p>
<p>They then made their way to her living room, divesting each other of their clothes. He sat her naked on her breakfast bar, applauding her for her firm breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She made short work of his belt and trousers, lowering them alongside his silk boxers, springing his engorged member free. His hulky frame consisted of developed muscles, hard planes, a defined v line leading towards that proud member. She would happily get with the program and subscribe to worshipping the swollen monument of manliness. Wrapping her hand firmly around it. Silken but rock hard, moving her hand down to reveal his delicate bulb. A pearly drop springing from its slit.</p>
<p>“Fuck gorgeous, you’re such a foxy lady.” Theo moaned in her mouth. “Bedroom?” He panted.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded to her right. “There, take me there.” She moaned as his hand went between her legs.</p>
<p>“By Salazar woman, you’re drenched.” He grinned, picking her up bridal style before moving her to her bedroom.</p>
<p>“Aloha mora.” A wandless incantation left his mouth. Revealing a boudoir style bedroom. The wireless on her bed stands as the vials containing the scents. Nice, she signed up. He smelled her bergamot, which complimented her natural scent. It drove him even more wild that she, in fact, had listened to his voice, indulging in some self-love. Women embracing their sexual selves were a huge turn on, even more so when totally liberated from any inhibitions patriarchal society subjected them to. He also smiled as he found the opulent bedroom such a sharp contrast to her living room. Who would have thought the bookish girl would like such decadence in her bedroom? Red brocade, purple velvet, silk peacock kimono hanging on an ebony wardrobe. He gently placed the witch on her bed. Watching her squirm under his gaze. She was perfect in every way. Small form, bouncy tits, narrow waist, well-formed hips, shapely legs, what was between her legs he had to find out. Knowing she was absolutely creaming her knickers. Having removed them somewhere between her hallway and living room.</p>
<p>Placing his right hand on the side of her face, opening her mouth with his thumb, pushing it in for her to suck on. “Suck my thumb, my gorgeous.” He groaned. Nipping at her earlobe, biting it. Finding she was hot for it. Moving his mouth South, enclosing her nipple with his hot mouth. An absolute delight.</p>
<p>Sucking a man’s thumb, by Morgana how he touched her tongue, she almost came with that sensation. Now he was suckling her nipple as well. Hermione rolled her eyes back in its sockets, squirming her legs. Her pent-up lack of sex made her cum.</p>
<p>“Good girl, show how free you are, let it out gorgeous. The wizard removed his thumb from her mouth, tracing her chin with his index, moving down her body between her breasts. Down her abdomen, resting on her engorged clit. “Have you ridden out the fifteen-minute meditation guide, my luv,” Theo whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I have.” Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>“Such a good girl, that’s it, delight in your inner goddess, luv. Shall I massage your bud? I’ll make it so good for you.” Nibbling her lobe.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, Theo, please, I want it so bad.” She would not compromise or hesitate on what she wanted.</p>
<p>Theo picked up the bergamot bottle, dripping a few drops on her clitty. Putting the stopper back, pressing his index on her exposed pearly, fleshy, nub. “Lower your legs sideways like you’ve done in the cast.” Watching her do it on cue a turn on. Lightly resting his index, rolling it gently, making sure he didn’t put pressure on her skin. Watching the witch indulge and become undone as he kept on rubbing her flesh.</p>
<p>“Oh my, oh my, oooooooooooooh.” Hermione wailed as Theo kept on rubbing her.</p>
<p>The wizard went on pleasuring the woman for the full fifteen minutes. Witnessing her come and come and come, he would halt when she couldn’t do it anymore, but he had no indication he went too far with her. He studied this sexual stimulation to a tee.</p>
<p>Hermione started to gush a clear liquid in his hand. “Such a good girl, you’re awarding me with your feminine nectar.”</p>
<p>After fifteen minutes, he let her ride her wave, pulling her blanket over her. Her body kept on spasming with pleasure waves. Little sobs left her mouth. “That was liberating, huh.” Pulling her wrapped body against him.</p>
<p>Hermione needed a few moments to come back to herself. “I’m sorry, I left you hanging.” Putting her hand up to his face stroking his handsome features.</p>
<p>“You will make up for it, don’t worry, love, watching you fall apart was such a reward. A boyhood fantasy coming true.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Theo?” She never knew or picked up on it.</p>
<p>“Imagine sitting in a library with the most succulent Witch imaginable and not daring to make a move, being a Slytherin, when said Witch was guarded by hawks. Yes, don’t look at me like that. Your Gryffindor buddies made it perfectly clear you were not to be approached. The Potter and Weasley boy were territorial as hell. That and you gave no clue if you were interested or not. But fuck you made up for it now.” Lightly kissing her nose.</p>
<p>“Succulent?” Hermione laughed. “I was no such thing, sure I pined after Ron for a moment, but he was no match for your intellect. Even your blue eyes are so much more appealing. No boy was after me.”</p>
<p>“Hah, I beg to differ, luv, you turned so many heads.” He was glad she was fully recovered from her orgasm. Kissing her deeply. Feeling her hand on his cock, which was half-mast. Feeling her pump him rather enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Hermione pushed him down, moving her leg over his hip. “I’m going to ride you.” No one was going to keep her from fucking herself on his fat cock, grasping his developed pecs, witnessing a specimen who was Theodore Nott all firm and toned. She could indulge, he said so himself.</p>
<p>“Go for it, luv.” He liked it when women took charge, watching titties bounce as his shaft was covered in hot liquid silk. Well, who wouldn’t?</p>
<p>Hermione lowered herself over his dick. She needed time to take him fully, Morgana and Fey he was large. She would make sure she was fully sheathed before she moved.</p>
<p>Theo had fun observing his Witch as she tried to accommodate him, her frowns, her brain figuring it out, this was the girl he loved best. She never strayed from a difficult task. Putting his hands behind his back, waiting for her to get there. When she finally did, he never got a better outlook. Her face lightening up with pure pleasure. “Oh, fuck, Theo, so good.” Lifting herself up by pressing her hands down on his abs. “Can you take this?”</p>
<p>“Go for it, knock yourself out. Maybe let your tits bounce a bit, award a bloke some fun.” He summoned his wand: casting contraceptives and disease repellants.</p>
<p>Hermione concentrated her feet and legs in a squat position. Bouncing atop her lover. She filled to the brim, hitting her g spot massaging her clit. She would find her release very soon. Theo’s beautiful face adorning a sly smirk, telling her how much he enjoyed himself. Such a turn on. “Oh Theo, I’m getting there again, oh fuck, oh fuck, please join me.”</p>
<p>He wouldn’t argue with her, her undoing enabling him to follow her in her pursuit. Her core muscles milking him for every drop he had. He sat up, pulling her to his chest, kissing her deeply. “Such a good little fuck.” His smile platinum.</p>
<p>Hermione almost immediately fell asleep. Multiple orgasms and her last exertion, riding Theo Nott, took a toll. Her body was pleasantly satiated, and dopamine ran through her, lulling her into a well-deserved slumber. Her dreams consisted of deep voices from the wireless arousing her to no end. She dreamt of lazily fucking Theo. Even her pussy tingled in her sleep. She could almost feel him touching her.</p>
<p>Strike that, he touched her.</p>
<p>Being awakened in the middle of the night, his fingers had slipped inside her from behind. His other hand was on her breast. He was telling her she should wake up.</p>
<p>Hermione wiggled her bum, moving to her front, opening her legs for him to have easier access. “Oh, yes, Theo so good.” She groaned.</p>
<p>“I knew I could wake you for another round. Your buttocks wriggled against my cock. You woke me with your moans pleading me to fill you.” He whispered in her neck. “Get on your knees, luv. I want to take you from behind. You’ll love it.”</p>
<p>Hermione assumed the position. She did this once or twice before she liked the debauchery being a primal being fucked into the mattress. Theo nudged at her entrance, swiping against her slit before moving in slowly, stretching her muscles.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck Hermione, such a good girl.” He groaned.</p>
<p>Theo set a nice pace. Hermione wasn’t fully awake but getting there.</p>
<p>“Sit up gorgeous, we’ll move together, yeah. “Theo pulled her against his chest, allowing her to be filled in another angle. His cock bumping against her sweet spot behind her mons. Sucking the skin below her ear as he awarded her bobs a nice massage.</p>
<p>Hermione moved with him, nearing that tipping point again. Sex never was anything like this with anyone before. They moved like a well-oiled machine. Hermione placed her hands behind his head, opening herself up completely, tugging at Theo’s long hair. His man bun came loose somewhere during the night.</p>
<p>“Theo, I will not last long. I wanna cum.” She moaned. Her chest was almost exploding, her nerve endings on fire. Merlin and Morgana, this man did things to her.</p>
<p>“All right, my gorgeous, let go.” He sped up from behind. Tipping the can to follow the splendid witch.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, oh fuck, ooooooh.” Hermione gripped Theo’s hair tightly at the base of his neck. Sweat dripping down her body. The London night was so balmy. She could feel Theo squeeze her breast tightly as he grunted in her neck.</p>
<p>“Fuck Hermione so good.” Depositing his seed inside the curly-haired beauty. Keeping her against his chest for a moment or two. He grinned with contentment. “We fit, huh?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, we sure do.” Hermione purred. Snuggling into her lover’s chest.</p>
<p>Theo roamed her front as he pulled out of her. Letting his fingers explore her ribs, her soft belly, and her nub. “Such a feminine specimen.” Pulling her mouth to his lips. Thrusting his tongue in her mouth as he went on to tweak her nipples.</p>
<p>Hermione pulled Theo down with her in her bedding. “Can you go again?” Moving her leg behind his, urging him to take her missionary style.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, you bet, my saucy lady. “Surging forward half-mast, growing har as he pushed in deeper. Theo lazily moved his body as he kept on kissing her. This was sensual coupling, moving fluidly. Theo languidly moved his heavy form her small frame, rubbing her breast, bumping her nub.</p>
<p>Hermione got lost in the friction between her body and Theo’s. “Yes, deeper, deeper, harder, more, more, oh please, Theo.” Her body exploding yet again. Spasms running through her body, clinging on for dear life to the bulky body above her.</p>
<p>“Alright there?” Theo grinned. He hadn’t cum but felt he had no need for it. Watching the woman below him spasm and thrum with sexual magic enough for him. She did not seem to remember they kissed once in the library, so this night made up for her memory loss. She delighted in what he did to her. He was one lucky bastard living his boyhood fantasy.</p>
<p>Hermione pulled Theo against her, snuggling against his body, falling asleep with another smile on her lips.</p>
<p>Theo nuzzled her neck, her even breathing lulled him into another slumber.</p>
<p>Hermione awoke just a few hours later. Six o’clock was her preferred waking hour. Theo’s hand on her breast and his morning wood pressing between her buttocks awarding her the biggest smile on her face. She dislodged herself from her lover’s grip, moving under the sheets, finding his weeping cock, sticking her tongue out to sample his pre-cum. Letting it hit her palate. Salty sweet, engulfing his length as far as she could take him. Who knew the bookish student was so well hung?</p>
<p>“Fuck witch, that’s a hell of a wake-up call.” Theo groaned, entangling her hair in his fingers.</p>
<p>Hermione sucked the rumbling wizard’s cock with enormous enthusiasm. Hearing him curse as she took him deep a tremendous compliment.</p>
<p>“I’m coming in your mouth if you’re not careful.”</p>
<p>Too late. He shot his spunk in her hot mouth, clutching her hair tightly.</p>
<p>Hermione took it gladly, swallowing his spunk with a healthy appetite.</p>
<p>“Come up here, naughty little thing.” Theo helped her move up, slanting his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply.</p>
<p>“Do you want some breakfast?” Hermione pushed him lightly. “We can have a shower when we’re done eating, yes? I can murder a tea right now.”</p>
<p>“Yes, do you have coffee as well?” He preferred it in the morning.</p>
<p>“I do.” Standing up from the bed, she located his shirt donning the bulky fabric around her lithe form. “Boiled egg with soldiers or scrambled?” Popping her head back around her bedroom door. Her thoroughly shaggy hair as wild as she felt.</p>
<p>“Boiled egg.” Theo watched her bare arse bounce away. He shook his head, finding his elastic band, tucking his long hair behind his head in a haphazard bun. Picking up his silk boxers. Watching Hermione bustle around her kitchen. She had this muggle espresso machine. Water was boiling, as were two eggs. “Come here, witch.” He crooked his finger.</p>
<p>Hermione came around her kitchen isle.</p>
<p>“I haven’t told you what my favorite breakfast is.” Picking her up, placing her in front of him, he kissed her again. His favorite past time alongside with.... pushing her back, going in for the kill, feasting on her cunt. Pushing his tongue inside her flesh, suckling, nibbling, circling her stiff bud, grazing it with his teeth. He suckled her like a ripe nectarine.</p>
<p>Hermione writhed under his ministrations, she came hard, grabbing her kitchen countertop hard. “ooooooooh.” She squealed.</p>
<p>Theo nursed her through her tremors. “Now, this is breakfast. Gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“Theo you’re a devious man.” Hermione laughed.</p>
<p>“We haven’t even taken a shower.” Theo forewarned her.</p>
<p>“Here’s your eggs and soldiers, you need to keep up your libido.” Hermione sat next to him, her cup of tea and egg waiting for her.</p>
<p>“I had a good time Hermione.” Theo sipped his espresso.</p>
<p>“I had a great time, as well. We could maybe do this again sometime?” Hermione smiled. She never felt as invigorated as she did now.</p>
<p>“We definitely should, little minx.” Theo agreed. “I have a confession to make… So please don’t get angry.” Biting his lower lip. “I’m currently in an open relationship with someone.” He wanted to crawl into a hiding place. Hearing his youthful self and ducking away from whatever fiery reaction, Hermione would unleash.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Hermione felt mortified. What was she hoping for anyway?</p>
<p>“Yes, well, hear me out. I want to be honest about this. I told the other person I wanted to explore what I felt for you now. I wanted to know how you would feel about my arrangement. I would hate to lie about it. I had feelings for you when we were young and seeing you yesterday morning in my office, well I thought those feelings were gone.” He sighed, “But to be honest, they haven’t. My heart skips a beat when I see you.”</p>
<p>“Wow you’re not kidding, are you?” Hermione didn’t know what to say. What was this anyway? She saw him yesterday morning for the first time in seven years? “I don’t know what I want, but thank you for being honest, and yes, I feel something myself. Your partner doesn’t mind? Wow.” She never heard of such relationships, but she wasn’t frowning upon something she had not thoroughly explored. To be honest, sex with Theo was mind-blowing. She definitely wanted more. “I’m not angry or upset.” She wasn’t upset. She should be, right? She wasn’t looking for a lifelong partner now anyway, she wanted fun, and Theo was fun. “This is all rather quick, but if I can get more shag sessions no strings attached, I wouldn’t be against it.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know how glad I am. I didn’t want to lose you now. I just found you again. We can definitely shag more. Where is your shower?” Salazar above, he was relieved.</p>
<p> Hermione made it to her shop just in time to open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There is a George Pansy on its way we were supposed to post it side by side with this one but it grew into a monster so beta takes some time. We’ll make a collection so it’s easy to find.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Any witch/which way?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione bustled around the shop on cloud nine. Shelving freshly arrived books. She reached down, bending down.</p><p> </p><p>Parvati was taking inventory and logging the books in their register. Putting them on  </p><p>a pile for Hermione to pack away in the shop.</p><p> </p><p>The storefront bell chimed merrily. Footsteps sounded, halting behind her. </p><p>Hermione stood up, turning around. </p><p> </p><p>“Never mind me, Granger.” A larger than life smirk across his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I do for you, Malfoy?” Knowing he concocted her favorite Bergamot oil made her perceive him a bit less hostile, and he was Brax. His sweet laced voice did something to her when she listened to his wireless broadcast.</p><p> </p><p>“Be nice, Granger. I have come to ask you if you want lunch.” Hands in his trouser pockets. He wore a very dark blue pinstripe suit. His oxford was awfully well fitted, clinging to his chest. He wasn’t as developed as Theo, but he looked fit.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go over specifics?” Hermione felt his heat emanating towards her, that and a mint/musk fragrance. His own recipe?</p><p>“If you want to call it that, then yes.” He grinned. “I promise I won’t eat you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione cocked her head. “You meant you won’t bite.” Curious guy. “Alright, do you need Parvati to come along?” Hermione inquired, studying an aloof face.</p><p> </p><p>“No, if she wants to, it’s fine, but I want to discuss some titles with you.” Standing back as Hermione wanted to pass him.</p><p> The aisle was relatively narrow, and Hermione brushed against his chest. Sending a rush of arousal through her body. It wasn’t his scent. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was. But it made her head swim.</p><p> </p><p>“Parvati, Malfoy wants to have lunch. Do you want to come? Business is rather slow today.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, go right ahead. I have my sandwiches and tea here.” Parvati smiled mischievously, catching the discomfort in her friend's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Parvati!” Hermione muttered under her breath, giving the black-haired a stern look. Feeling warmth bloom upon her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get my bag, and we can leave.” Hermione addressed the austere platinum blond. She felt giddy as she retrieved her beaded bag, collecting her wand from the till, storing it safely inside. Watching Draco as he stood there waiting for her, checking out their new books. The sun coming from the street outside illuminating his hair. When she was ready to leave the shop, Draco’s eyes lit up a smile adorned his lips. She was being silly now, wasn’t she? Malfoy wasn’t here to take her out. It was a business lunch, right? And didn’t she have the shag of her life last night with another bloke? </p><p>Confusing…. Very much so.</p><p> </p><p>Draco took her outside Diagon Alley, like his business partner before him. He knew this excellent Muggle café just a street further apparently. What was it with these former Pureblood Slytherins going all Muggle?</p><p> </p><p>“They were seated at the back of a busy establishment, it was cozy, and the menu looked good. Hermione wanted the Orange Pekoe tea with milk and honey, contemplating the prawn and mayonnaise sandwiches. Everything looked amazing. </p><p> </p><p>The pair waited for lunch to be served. Each in awkward silence. Hermione fiddling at the edges of the table linen. While Malfoy kept his uneasiness locked behind his steel grey eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you settling in?” Hermione inquired. She was curious. The blond was absent for at least seven years.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, fine, I do get some stares, but other than that, I’m fine.” Draco sat there, his fingers interlaced on the table, leaning back in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Here are your pots of tea dearies.” The waitress presented two small stainless teapots, each with the flavors both wizard and witch selected: two milk jugs, honey, and sugar.</p><p> </p><p>“I was surprised you came to take me out to lunch, in the Muggle world none the less,” Hermione said with some sympathy; it must have taken a lot for the Slytherin to ask her here.</p><p>“I can evolve, that, and I want you to get to know me as I am now.” He sat back.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you care about what I think about you? We’re not even in the same circle, never have been. Beside Theo.” Hermione thought this was a bit weird if this wasn’t to discuss their upcoming professional relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I want to make up for the stupid boy I was.” Draco unbuttoned his cufflinks.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione watched him closely, her eyes glued to his forearm.</p><p> </p><p>Draco noticed her close scrutiny.” It’s still there. It will not budge. I tried, believe me when I say I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, right, sorry, didn’t mean to stare.” Hermione felt caught out. She was a forgiving person, having forgiven Malfoy long ago. She stared because she found his hands sexy, the lean fingers elegant. “You were saying about being stupid when you were young, which I gather, has passed?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed with relief. Hermione’s demeanor seemed light, not at all focused on his dark past. He, however, did not catch her banter. </p><p>“Yes, I was stupid, my Slytherin upbringing telling me I shouldn’t like you, so I hid behind a snarky bullying front. It worked, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you succeeded. The Mudblood word made sure you alienated yourself comfortably. Ah, sandwiches, I’m starving.” Hermione’s eyes went big.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Granger, what I wanted to say is that I want to court you.” There he said it.</p><p> </p><p>The waitress left the pair alone with their food in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione waited for the girl to move out of their earshot, casting a muffliato. “Erm, what? I went out with Theo last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you did, but still, I would like to pursue you. I want to show you I’m not that git anymore. I always fancied you.”</p><p>“Your best friend is pursuing a girl, and you’re still going after her. Do you know no shame?” She did feel sexy now. Theo and Draco were hot blokes.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo is my best friend and partner, we’re not in a contest, but still, I want you to know the real me.” Her fiery attitude such a turn-on for him.</p><p>“Wow, just wow. I’m going from a dry spell straight into being pursued by two snakes. I’ll be damned.” Now she would eat her sandwich. Giddiness washed over her, “You could start by making this a weekly arrangement.” Her sandwich was amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled at her. “Let’s.”  <br/><br/></p><p>♥️</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks, and Parvati tells me you have gone out with two former Slytherins?” Ginny scolded one of two of her best friends.</p><p> </p><p>“I shagged one and had lunch with the other. So, gone out with two is a bit over the top.” Hermione admonished the redhead.</p><p> </p><p>“Shagged, who did you shag, Theo or Malfoy?” Ginny laughed over her red wine. “Theo was the bookish one? Wasn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was and maybe still is, but he worked out or something, and the man is totally ripped.” Hermione sipped her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow, how did you meet up with him, let alone shag him?” </p><p> </p><p>“He wanted to advise on books for his business.” She wasn’t sure how secret Wizard-cast should be.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, boring Hermione, books?” Rolling her eyes at the stuffy object, she didn’t like books, not when one ensnared her. “But do tell, how was he in the sack?” Ginny needed all the nitty-gritty.</p><p> </p><p>“To die for.” Hermione laughed. If it was up to the redhead, she would divulge her shag-a-thon in minute detail.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to see him again, or was it a one-off?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, but I would definitely go for a reprise.” Hermione let the red wine warm her insides. Yes, another session with Theo would be so pleasurable. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you thinking about him now?” Ginny poked her friend. “You have this loopy expression. I have never seen that look on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, perhaps.” Hermione mused. Oh definitely, she could think about him all day, every day. How he made her feel.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Malfoy?” Ginny interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Malfoy?” Blond, lean fingers, sculpted face.</p><p>“Oh, oh?” Ginny observed.</p><p> </p><p>“What oh, oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“He does stuff to you too. Hermione, you minx, two blokes? Not that the Wizarding community frowns on such relations.”</p><p>“No, not two blokes. Malfoy and I talked business.” But they hadn’t. Of course, he wanted to pursue her as well. What a mess was this becoming.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.” Ginny topped her glass again.</p><p> </p><p>“How is George doing these days?” Let’s deflect.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, George?” Ginny scrunched her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he have a new girlfriend? I saw him the other day.” Hermione steered on the safe path.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, he’s seeing Pansy. She got him into a new business they open in a week or so.” Ginny recollected. “I was surprised, but she puts the smile back in his eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>“You never mentioned this?” It sounded like a huge thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, that devil, he has this new forgetfulness powder coming out. He has found a potioneer to perfect it. Son of a ...” Ginny was angry and glad at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder who he found?” A certain platinum blond, perhaps?</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, but I didn’t forget about it. It just never surfaced when I talk to you or Parvati or come to think about it, Mum. Wow, I’m sure the ministry will ban the product. He calls it a privacy powder. He showed me, like a Wizarding oath but milder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clever bugger,” Hermione muttered under her breath. </p><p>“Indeed, he will face some serious retribution.” She would enhance her Bat Bogey Hex.</p><p>“I do dread his sorry arse.” A burst of laughter almost escaped Hermione’s mouth. Ginny was a force to be reckoned with.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there is something going on with George and Pansy. Well Purebloodpony insisted I explored it. Which I did with some mild coercion. My arm was twisted and it still hurts. (As far as it can hurt with an ocean and continent between us)</p><p>So if you like some Pansy George, (Peorgsy, Georgsy or whatever this hips is called) than proceed to the next chapter if not too bad, it is yummy you’re missing out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. George and Pansy (Sidechapter) but yummy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Purebloodpony here. I was ordered to take responsibility for Pansy and George getting together. I couldn’t let Hermione have all the fun. This chapter of course is written by the lovely Lioness_Snake and instigated by me. I hope you love them as much as I do. Let the naughtiness begin.</p><p> </p><p>Posted two chapters at the time so if you missed chapter nine head back. Also if George and Pansy are not what you want skip this page. But you really shouldn’t, snark and naughtiness on a heavy level coming by.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>George and Pansy</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Night covered Diagon Alley dripping dark and dreary.  Rain drizzling down like a fine mist, just enough to soak a witch or wizard to the bone.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the Leaky Cauldron, a fire crackled. Patrons sat scattered around the place. The bar was empty except for one stool. A jovial loud wizard sat there in his favorite spot, a hot butterbeer warming his insides. Smiles shared with the bartender serving that fateful night.</p><p> </p><p>Fateful, you say? Why yes, no one would have believed what happened next if it wasn’t for the handful of punters, who keep schtum about it. Whatever happens at the Leaky stays in the Leaky. That and wards prohibited punters from spilling words that shouldn’t be repeated outside the establishment... You know it did have a reputation to uphold.</p><p>As mentioned is was wet outside when a female punter wearing a hooded cloak entered the aforementioned premise. Dainty high heels clicked against the ancient, weathered flagstones. The witch (what else would she be in the heart of Diagon Alley) lowered her hood, unclasped her robes, sending them flying towards the robes stand. Carding her small, slender fingers through her razor cut bob. She made her way towards an empty bar stool. Setting her perfect shaped arse on the seat, she opened her compact to check her rain-soaked face, waving her wand to dry her delicate features. Placing a thin cigar between her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a fire.” The wizard, on the other stool, asked.</p><p> </p><p>Making the witch turn her head, leaning over to the fire lighting her cigar. “Why, thank you.” Placing the cigar between her fingers as she exhaled greyish smoke. She narrowed her eyes, taking in the male. “Which one of the Weasley’s are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“George.” The red-haired wizard winked, a big grin plastered across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, George, doesn’t ring a bell.” Leaning her head on her left hand, her elbow resting on the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it wouldn’t, but to enlighten you, I had a twin brother. He was killed during the battle.” He still smiled at the pouty raven-haired witch. Taking in all that was on display, which was almost everything, saving for that scant bit of fabric called a dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, still wouldn’t know. I hid behind a coulomb during the battle. I was afraid I’d break a nail.” Dragging another mouthful of smoke from her cigar.</p><p>“And such fine nails you have, Miss?” Offering his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy.” She offered him her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>George took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. “Delighted to meet you, Pansy. What will you have?”</p><p> </p><p>“An Ogden matured neat, please.” Squinting her blue eyes, taking in the smiling redhead with the sparkling blue eyes. She did know who he was, of course. Everyone knew about George and Fred and their joke shop. Departing Hogwarts early to escape Umbridge, which she applauded them for. That pink woman was one vile piece of work.</p><p> His unfaltering smile and twinkling eyes made her a bit shy. Men usually did not smile like this. They leered like a pack of hungry wolves. This specimen did, however, intrigue her.</p><p>“What does a woman like yourself find herself here.” He observed her carefully. The witch was wearing towering high black lacquer pumps, sheer black stockings, her dress came to her mid-thigh, her crossed knees were delicately boned like her ankles and wrists. Her dress was low cut at the back, almost down to the crack in her arse. It was tied in a large bow at the nape of her neck, two long wide sheer ribbons hanging behind her back. In the front, it was high collared, the fabric barely covered the sides of her breasts. Her nipples protruding through the material, so no bra, not even an enchanted one. Her lips as red as her well-manicured long nails. Black cat kohled eyeliner, blush applied minimalist on her cheeks. A few freckles dotted her nose. The woman was as cute as they came, exuding sex and prowess. He did wonder, though.</p><p>“Is it a Muggle dress? How does it stay on?” Handing her, her Ogden mature.</p><p> </p><p>“Sticky tape, honey.” Pansy smiled. She caught him checking her out. Hell, she could practically feel his gaze on her nipples. They hardened instantly as he did so. He was the first man tonight who didn’t make her feel dirty but sexy. She dressed to kill, calling out all wankers who were obviously eye-fucking her. This one, well, his eyes were genuinely impressed and inquisitive. She liked that.</p><p>“Muggle sticky tape? On a Slytherin Princess? Will wonders never cease?” He downed his butterbeer.</p><p>Pansy laughed. A giggle escaped her mouth. George had foam on his upper lip, and she couldn’t help but swipe it, placing her cigar on the ashtray.</p><p> </p><p>George caught her wrist in his large hand, bringing the finger covered with foam to his mouth, licking it clean. The sharp taste of the cigar coating his tongue as well as her floral scent invading his nostrils. She was one foxy little thing. He heard of her, of course. Who hadn’t, Pansy Parkinson Slytherin bitch numero uno. But she had a playful demeanor about her now. The bitch from the past was nowhere to be found. Instead what he found was a vulnerable dainty figure. Breathtaking beautiful, it almost knocked the wind from his lungs. Something banged inside his chest as he held her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you buy me another Ogden, honey?” Downing her whiskey ad fundum.</p><p>“Anything you want, babe.” George motioned towards the bartender.</p><p> </p><p>“A double please, I had a rough night.” Pansy took her hand back. His licking her finger made her heart flutter. She didn’t even know she had one, let alone that it fluttered. It was a new sensation. She needed more Ogden to nip it in the bud. This was an alien feeling, damn the Weasel.</p><p> </p><p>~ an hour later~</p><p> </p><p>George stood between the gorgeous girl’s legs, her hand rested behind his head. He whispered a slurry of words into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy felt goosebumps all over her skin as his breath touched her ear lobe. She heard herself giggle. His hand on her bum. Both clinking their tumblers. The red-haired bloke had gone from butterbeer to Ogden like she did. He even inhaled her cigar at one point.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna have sex, little kitten.” George felt her up. His hand moved from her bare spine to her bum. Splendid rounded petite derrière as far as he could feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I’d like that, your place, yeah?” She pressed her lips under his chin. He smelt divine, a bit sweaty, mixed with a fine spicy fragrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let me settle the bill, and we can floo.” George signaled for the bartender. “Send the Bill to the shop mate. He stumbled slightly as Pansy stood up from her bar stool. How she could stand on those shoes was beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy accioed her robes. Contemplating if she had everything on her, yup, robes, and wand in her clutch. It seemed in order. Sex with the Weasel, let’s just see how that would fly. She had felt his firm body, no flabbiness, being an ex-beater at Quidditch, yes go on kill her now she knew about such things. A bimbo, maybe, but dumb never.</p><p> </p><p>“Take my hand.” George held her close to him, calling out for home.</p><p> </p><p>The pair stepped through a large hearth, delivering them to a large living room. A modern, square black leather sofa, a wingback chair, a glass coffee table. Nothing reminding her of that ugly gold and red. “Nice place Weasel.” She observed. Her hand going up to his face, placing it behind his head, reaching up Pansy placed her lips against his. Her spine tingled when they made contact.</p><p> </p><p>George cupped her arse and lifted her easily. She weighed nothing. He sat down in his chair, landing her on his lap. Tugging at her dress, unfastening her buttons, lowering the front. Seeing her bouncy modest-sized breast standing there proudly, her nipples making up for her size. George took a nipple in his mouth, sucking it, grazing it with his teeth. “Damn, little kitten, so sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I left my venom at home.” Salazar and Cicere, his tongue was to die for. “Wait, Weasel, I want to sober up. I don’t do drunken sex.” Reaching in her clutch for her vial. She always took some with her, for those just in case situations.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, love, I want to taste you sober as well.” Fuck him! Such a little cock tease, he thought she only wanted him because she was drunk. She surprised him. Taking the vial from her hand, downing it quickly. His head cleared after a minute or so. She was even more alluring now that his brain wasn’t befuddled anymore. Her blue eyes, little flecks of silver, her red pouty mouth, and her scent. Sweet, could he smell her cunt? He pulled her dress roughly over her head, discarding the offending garment behind the woman. Fuck, fuck fuck, no knickers, she had sat there across from him without underwear. She did, however, have lace topped stockings. “Fuck little kitten so sexy, look at you.” Did she blush?</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Weasel, I want a kiss and feel your lips on me.” Bringing her mouth back to his. Her hands went under his faded Muggle rock shirt. Yes, see his abs were taut as was his abdomen, pulling it over his head. Just a smattering of chest hair, delightful, she could hold on to those, as far as she could see they dipped down below his navel. George was on her nipple again, sucking swirling his tongue. Teasing her, his hand went between them, finding her drenched cunt, easily sliding two fingers in.</p><p> </p><p>“A bare cunt, how nice.” He smiled. Taking her other nipple in his mouth. Lazily fingering the dainty little Slytherin woman. Make no mistake, she wasn’t a girl but a grown-up sassy woman. Hearing her moan as he serviced her hairless little cunt, spurning him on. Waving his wand, discarding his clothes. “Are you on a potion, little kitten?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmyesss.” Pansy hummed, delighted, feeling his heavy package under her slick folds. Who knew he packed such an enormous cock?</p><p> </p><p>George lifted her up like she weighed nothing. His proud cock stood erect as he lowered said the woman over him until he was fully sheathed inside her luscious warmth. He could feel she had to stretch a bit to accommodate him fully.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh George, so big.” Her eyes blown wide with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Come ride me, little kitten. Daddy wants you to bounce.” Holding her hips flush with his pelvis, his fingers digging into her soft flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy swirled her hips. Observing his magnificent lanky posture, he had abs, a six-pack, and a divine v-line. She struck platinum here, his enormous cock blissfully lodged deep inside her. She knew right then and there she couldn’t give this up for anything. Resting her knees beside his legs, she started to bounce around his cock, her hands on her boobs. He held her just right. George would not let her fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, love your boobs, knead them for daddy.” His balls turned almost blue. He wanted to shoot his load as soon as he was balls deep. This kitten was the best-looking little plaything he ever had the pleasure to grace his cock. He would build a throne for her to sit her pretty arse on. Maybe put a glass cage around her. She was eye candy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Cicere, oh Cicere, ooooooooooh.” Pansy moaned; her vision turned blurry. Fireworks erupting behind her eyes. “I’m cooooooming.” She humped him like crazy.</p><p> </p><p>George caught on the walls gripping his cock like a vice. He shot his load inside her as she milked him bone dry. He kissed her deeply on the mouth. Her tongue fluttered with his, their pelvises squeezed tightly. “Oh, baby, that was something else.” He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, lover, that was mind-blowing, coming around a cock a first time for me.” She meant that she was as promiscuous as they came, but cocks alone did nothing for her libido. She needed fingers and or lips, toys also a good thing but this cock, my oh my.</p><p> </p><p>George stood up still firmly lodged inside Pansy Parkinson’s more than delightful cunt.”  Let’s continue this in the bedroom, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, let’s have a fuck-fest. How many times can you go?” Her arms behind his back</p><p> </p><p>“Indefinite, I have potions.” He brewed them himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you do? I did strike platinum, yes?” Pansy smiled, awarding him a peck on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Several bags of platinum, my little kitten. I brew potions, I concoct some dubious powders, and I have developed some interesting toys, wanna sample?” Laying her down on his bed, slowly easing his limp cock from her cunt. Seeing his cum spill from her so licentious. Filling him with pride.</p><p> </p><p>“Toys, I love toys.” Pansy purred.</p><p> </p><p>“Later, later kitten, but now.” George dipped between her legs, tongue swiping cum from her puffy clean-shaven lips, prodding her with the tip of his tongue before sucking her and his juices.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooooh, George, so good, more baby.” Never again, Weasel, maybe as a little inside joke? His tongue was absolutely stunning her senses. Who knew? His licking the spunk from her didn’t faze him apparently. Pansy adored debauchery.</p><p> </p><p>George made the little sex kitten come on his tongue, lapping her clean hearing her moaning his name was absolute heaven. She was such a sensual giving little minx.</p><p>Pansy was blissfully sated, basking in her afterglow. George was suckling her nipple while she played with his cock. Such a talented tongue. She closed her eyes, thinking about the way he made her feel. Her heart fluttered again, obnoxious shitty little organ. “George, lie down, luv.”</p><p>Blue eyes pierced hers, her nipple still in his mouth. “What kitten?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lie down, mummy will take care of your cock,” Pushing the redhead down. She moved between his legs, casting an adoring look at his impressive piece of meat. She never ever went down on a bloke before. It was against her principles. They could suckle her; that was all fine and dandy. But going down on a bloke, nope, Pansy Parkinson wasn’t expected to carry out such an act. But this Weasley, this very talented and well endowed funny man. Yes, well, forgive her for uttering all these compliments, but he deserved them all. She would do him and good at that.</p><p> </p><p>She watched the twitching gorgeous cock, sticking her tongue out, sampling the pearlescent secretion. Fuck a duck, blessed beings up in Elysium, nectar of the gods. “I have never done this. Tell me if it’s all wrong, yeah.” She could do vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, yes, go on.” She never sucked off? He was her premiere? “So good, luv, swallow it all, slacken your jaw.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy did as he told her, having trouble to fit him inside her mouth. She gagged as he hit the back of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“My, yes, love, go on... on.” Her esophagus constricting around his knob, such a turn on.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy would be damned if she gave up, this beautiful man lodged in her throat, she would see he got off. Preferably shooting his load. She bobbed her head around, licking the underside of his shaft, cupping his balls. They looked nice, surrounded by her red, painted nails. His deep red curls so alluring, displaying his cock nicely. She massaged his perineum, licking her finger, sticking it up his arse.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck.” She pushed a finger up his arse. Oh wow. He was glad she charmed that nail. It would do damage otherwise. He was ready to blow his load in her mouth, closing his eyes, inhaling through his nose. “Oh, fuck kitten, I’ll shoot my load, so if you don’t want it in your mouth, then remove my cock.” Hoping she wouldn’t, witnessing her swallow his spunk would be major hot.</p><p>Pansy, however, kept on sucking at his cock. Oh well, so much better if she drank his essence. She could feel him stiffen, his cock swelled in her mouth and salty hot liquid hit the back of her throat, not what she expected. His cum was divine. She could do indefinite with him. Unable to stop herself from moaning with utter delight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck kitten, so good.” Her humming her approval around his cock pleased him so. “Come up here, little kitten.” The biggest grin on his lips. Pansy came up to him. He pulled her in for a deep snog. Tasting him on her tongue was heady.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do well enough?” She felt a bit insecure around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, little minx, you performed splendidly. You’re a natural.” George beamed. Seeing her smile up to him tucked in the crook of his armpit, her black silken locks covering his shoulder, was a reward in itself.</p><p> </p><p>“It was easy with you, you tasted so good, and well, your cock is a thing of beauty.” She could do compliments. He had a stunningly shaped cock, velvet on her palate.</p><p> </p><p>George brushed his nose against the pretty girls. “Will you sleep in my arms? I have a free day tomorrow. We could have some more fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby, I’d love to stay over.” Pansy yawned. This bloke was her first in so many ways. He made her feel things that she was just unaccustomed to. Maybe she should give in for once.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy’s even breathing brought another smile to George’s lips. His face muscles were hurting now. He landed the absolute platinum princess himself. She fitted so good around his cock, tomorrow he would go for the one orifice she had left. He couldn’t wait to fuck that little bouncy arse. He wanted to slap her rounded behind, striping it black and blue.</p><p>Was it too early to say he could have a naked Pansy sleep against him forever? Surely not.</p><p> </p><p>♥️</p><p> </p><p>George woke up to an empty bed the next morning, the sun poked him in the eye. He sat up, contemplating what and who had given him such pleasure last night. He ruffled his hair. Pansy Parkinson, the one and only had sucked his cock, and what a fine job she did. The pouty Slytherin bitch was just that, a bitch in heat. He would love to sniff around her muff anytime. Speaking of the Witch, had she left? His nose told him something else. Eggs were cooking in his kitchen, and his nose was never faulty. George got up from his bed, not bothering with any garments. Pansy had seen him naked, and he liked walking around naked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. kitten.” He announced himself, emerging from the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you.” Pansy smiled, sitting on his counter sipping tea. She was sat there wearing an apron. The sides of her boobs were showing. Her perfect skin stood starkly against the black leather muggle BBQ outfit. Dazzling smile illuminating his black lacquered kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“You cook?” He was astounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, my elf came over, she does these marvelous eggs, and her tea is the only thing that I will drink in the morning. But knowing how you taste, I could be persuaded to swap intake.” Bringing her nail to her lip, pulling her delicate flesh to show her teeth. She crinkled her nose in a devious little smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” George moved over, holding her apron by the halter, moving his fingers down the hem, brushing her boobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, yes, really.” Her eyes followed his naked form. “Do you always walk starkers around your home?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I can do as I please.” His cock was hard, pointing up proudly. His foreskin retracted, seeing the little minx in his kitchen causing him blue balls. “Do you have the eggs on stasis?” Pulling the saucy witch close by her apron.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think? Of course, I have.” Leaning up to kiss his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn witch.” He growled, pulling her close by grabbing her rounded arse.</p><p> </p><p>“You like what you see, big boy?” Leaning behind to untie the apron from behind. Languidly removing from her body. His cock was so gorgeous, it made her mouth water. “Do you know what you do to me?” Her husk voice purred in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but do tell me.” Picking the waif-like figure up.</p><p> </p><p>“You make my little slit so wet, stud. Please put it inside.” Her hand behind his head, tugging at his short hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want inside my little kitten. Tell daddy.” His eyes gleaming like aquamarines.</p><p> </p><p>“I want your fat cock inside my little slit.” Pansy bit his lobe. She really, really wanted it in her. She felt empty.</p><p> </p><p>“What this old thing, are you sure.” He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, go on, you naughty boy, don’t tease me. I’m needy. You know that.” Pansy pouted. Her cunt was so swollen for him, she could do desperate, with George she could be, she was so sure of him. The love in his eyes as he eyed her said as much.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine, then you argue a solid case.” Hoisting her up. “Now open up and feel daddy fill you up nice and neatly, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Righteous bugger. “Prat.” Pansy smiled. He stood firmly on his legs as he lowered her on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“So strong.” Salazar above, he was as sturdy as a bull. “Oh my, oh, oh, oh.” She sobbed as he stretched her to maximum capacity. Holding her arms firmly around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>George smiled wickedly. “Such a snuck little fuck hole.” He would bounce her on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“So good, my little kitten.” George groaned, his breath labored, his cock was draining all blood from his brain. He placed her on his kitchen table, lifting her legs up against his chest, spreading them wide, pummelling away at her teasing little cunt. Such a glorious feeling. She was such a snug fit. “Oh, yeah, fuck.” Bucking his hips,</p><p>Georges powerful thrusts made the raven-haired witch cum without any remorse, her walls clenched, her breath hitched. “Ooooooh, George, yesssss.” She sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling her come apart around him set him off. He gave out a mighty cry before releasing his semen inside the witch, collapsing over her, bracing himself with his elbows. He could potentially crush her. He knew he looked scrawny, but the little witch was so dainty and could do with a few pounds extra, but she was such a perfect fit. George laughed, pressing his nose against Pansy. “Such a good little kitten.” Smiling all around.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy leaned up, pulling him for a searing kiss. He was still inside her. “Will you let me clean your cock.” She cooed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“By all means, love.” Pulling out from her.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy went to the floor, kneeling below him, licking his shaft and balls. His cum leaking down her legs. “Mmm so good.” Her praise for him was genuine.</p><p> </p><p>Goderic and above, was there no end with her surprises for him? “Come up, love, let’s have a nibble. Yeah, I’m famished.” He summoned his wand. “Let’s clean you up a bit, yeah?” Kissing her lips softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pansy resorted to sitting in George’s lap while having breakfast. She fed him his eggs and toast in between kissing him on the lips. “My gorgeous hunk.”</p><p> </p><p>George squeezed her breast, playing around with the witch’s nipple. Hearing her hiss when he did so. He got impossibly hard again.</p><p> </p><p>“George, your friend, is poking me in my bum.” Pansy giggled. She loved how she got him turned on so quickly again...</p><p> </p><p>“You make it impossible for me to stay soft little kitten. Just look at you, your pretty tits pointing outwards like they do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw George, you’ll make a girl blush now.” Pansy pressed another kiss on his mouth. She stood up and turned to face him, her hand firmly around his cock, holding it right for her to sit on, straddling him, she lowered her cunt over his erect shaft. “Oh, fuck, darling, so big.” Her eyes widened as she engulfed him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, my little one, fuck yourself on, daddy.” Resting his hands on her hips, angling her to fit snuggly inside her. “Come ride me, be a good little girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy swiveled her hips, using his neck for leverage, riding him languidly. She wanted to draw this session out. “I’m glad I stayed for breakfast. It’s a first, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to be honored then?” He called her out on her entitled sassy arse.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, baby, you should be. It’s the Slytherin princess herself fucking your impressive cock. You can feel how noble my cunt is.” Her smile as endearing as she knew how to without pulling a face muscle. Salazar kill her now. She was falling hard for the Gryffindor Lion.</p><p> </p><p>“You forget, darling, your cunt is stretched by a Gryffindor pureblood. We go for bold gestures.” Her irises were blowing wide with every bounce she made. Her groans and moans were music to his ears. She creamed his cock delightfully. “So sopping wet for daddy, are you always such a bitch in heat?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a first for everything, stud.” She bounced harder. Every delightful hump adding to the friction inside her womb, she looked forward to having him paint her inner flesh white. “Oh, Gods, oh gods, oh yes, oh yes.” A current revved up in her lower back, leading to her cunt. “Fuuuuuuuck.” She sobbed, an orgasm as big as a tidal wave washed over her. She held George tightly against her body, letting the spasms wrack her body. “Oh, George, so good. So good...” Tears streamed down her face. Water ran from her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, darling, what’s this.” George hadn’t come, seeing her as distressed as she was now hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing, you Gryffindork. Just let me sit here for a bit, yeah?” Something gushed down her legs. “Did you finish?” She croaked,</p><p> </p><p>“No, I haven’t, but you clearly did. I’m seated in a puddle of Pansy cum.” George smiled, kissing the top of her head, cradling her in his arms.</p><p>“You nasty wizard.” Pansy swatted his arm playfully. She sniffled a bit, inhaling his scent—toffee apple and something spicy.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good girl for daddy.” He praised her. This witch on his cock was something else. “Do you want to play some in the bedroom? I’ll show you my toys.” He was done having breakfast, that and he hadn’t come.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, please.” Pansy looked up in genuine loving eyes. His were so blue and honest, it melted her Slytherin heart.</p><p> </p><p>George stood up, holding her bridal style, his cock stood up again, swaying as he carried his witch to his bed chambers. They would have fun; he might squeeze his cock up her arse. He was such a lewd dog.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy sat against George’s headboard, her legs wide. She caressed her clit, gazing over at what George called his pleasure cabinet. A large ebony chest with doors, riding crops, paddles were placed neatly behind the doors, drawers with leather loops to open them with.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, let’s see, do you have a hard no?” Gazing over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, no, not really.” Come to think about it, she liked anything really. “I don’t like marks on my upper body. If you choke me, you need to vanish the marks, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, can I slap your tits with a riding crop?” He took a crop with a small leather flap in his hand, bending it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure if you want.” Pansy salivated at the prospect. “You can slap my pussy lips with that as well.” Oh, yes, please, hard. Her brain almost flat-lined at the prospect. “You said you develop toys as well?” Because kid me not, she liked his entrepreneurial skills.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have some, I’m looking for a way to sell them, but I can try them out on you. Would you like that, my little kitten?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rubbed her clit lazily before her finger disappeared inside her cunt. Biting her lower lip. “I’m soooo needy, daddy. Please help me.” Another finger up her quim. Slowly rocking her hips. “Mmmmmm, I’m so ready, daddy, oh please help Pansy out.” Her other hand pinching her nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“I found it.” Holding up two nipple clamps attached to chains and a large glass dildo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow.” Pansy stopped mid-thrust.</p><p> </p><p>George crawled over to the bed, bringing the toys.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t look all that special to Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’ll fasten it around your nipples, like this.” Small rounded tubed with small teeth inside were placed around her delicate flesh. When in place, they automatically tightened, sending pleasure down to her cunt. “Ooh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice, yeah?” George beamed. They were charmed to fit and squeeze ever so delicately. They were designed not to harm her flesh because that would be a shame. “Now, open your legs. This goes inside your pretty cunt. Goderic above she had amazing petals below, so puffy and pink, darker pink when opened up. Pressing the tip of the glass dildo against her labia. “It is a bit cold, and it will stay cold.” He eased it inside her, withdrawing it, pressing it in again, withdrawing. He fooled around with her now, but her moans were so exquisite to his eardrums.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh George, I’m gonna cum if you keep it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can, my little kitten, please do by all means.” He fucked her pussy with the glass dildo. Watching her undulate around his toy felt good.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy spasmed around the glass dildo. She orgasmed again; her breath was ragged. How many times more could she endure today?</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl, see how good you are, such a pretty fuck face, but you know that, huh?” Ethereal.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t no one ever said anything about that again. She felt self-conscious. His praise for anything she did was a novelty. “Don’t you mind I came again?” He was the least selfish Wizard to date.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me, Witch, watching you cum is a pleasure?” Pressing a hard kiss on her mouth. He kept the dildo lodged inside her. “Now wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Gods, what are you doing.” The dildo inside her shifted size, and the surface turned ridged. “Oh Gods, so full.” Was this what a baby would feel like?</p><p> </p><p>“I charmed it to become fatter and ridged. The clamps will work with it as well. Now, if you would assume the doggy position, we can get to my side of it.” George grabbed the riding crop. He softly swatted her buttocks alternating globes. Hitting her in the same spot as he went. Red marks appeared where the crop landed. He chanced a swat on her clit. Making the witch buck.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh George, what the fuck?” The swat on her clit, made her jerk, the clamps biting down on her nipples, sending a tug down the chain to the dildo, vibrating inside her. “Ooooh, what???”</p><p> </p><p>“Too much?” George cocked his head. Should I stop? Oh hell, I forgot, do you have a safe word?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and no, don’t stop, so delicious.” Pansy moaned with delight. “My safe word is gold. I don’t like gold, but platinum, that’s always a good thing.” She could do funny, see.</p><p>“Okay entitled brat, see how much you can take. Her back entrance was beckoning him. He stared at the little star-shaped hole for quite a while now. His cock twitched, the thing had a mind of its own, and it wanted in. “I’m going to own your arse.” Literally, see if any other wizard would come near her ever again, he could kill, he fought in the war, he Avaded plenty.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, lover.” Pansy wriggled her arse.</p><p> </p><p>George squirted lube on his cock and her back. “You had it up your arse before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I have.” Plenty of times, to be precise. Who did he think she was, some good little Hufflepuff?</p><p> </p><p>“I gathered you might have,” she was a depraved little girl. The red-haired pushed his bulbous cock against her tight rim. Snuggling it in. She was still a tight fit. “You charm it in shape.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, yes, fuck so good.” The dildo inside her and his cock pushing inside her arse made her almost lose her balance.</p><p> </p><p>George pushed in deeper, almost there. Her muscles were tight, feeling the object on the other side of her intestines. It allowed definition to her insides. He started to pummel her, his hand around her neck and throat. Sit up against my chest. Tugging at the chains with one hand, the other firmly on her throat. “Rest your arm around my neck, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Sweat was gathering between their bodies as he made her bounce on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, George, oh George, this is uh, uh, ug, uh, oooooooooh.” Her body cramped up. Wetness came down pouring from her cunt, wetting his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn little kitten, squirty much?” George felt his sack tighten. He would come any second now. Pushing her down to her hands and knees again as he jerked his body violently back and forth. Unloading his spunk. Fuck him, he came hard.</p><p> </p><p>The pair slumped down to the mattress. Catching their breath.</p><p> </p><p>They were forever ruined for anybody but the other. A snake cradled against the Lion’s chest. Bliss, utterly so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Green Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daydreaming became something Hermione never anticipated as a good past time dalliance. She had things to do. <br/>It, however, caught her off guard, her indulging in such irrational behavior. Since her sexual tryst with Theo or rather Daemon and having lunch with Draco/Brax. She found herself thinking, yes, it was more contemplating than daydreaming, really, about both men. Also feeling butterflies erupting under her naval and that most pleasant feeling in that certain special spot.  <br/>The witch rubbed her thighs together, knowing she was alone in her shop. She unbuttoned her top two buttons from her silk blouse, feeling a bit hot under the collar. Crossing her legs as she leaned over the counter, gazing in her Cosmopolitan UK. They again featured some sex advice. Oh, look, threesome sex positions, cocking her head to discriminate how it all fit. How was this advice so in the moment for her? She felt a bit wanton desiring not one but two wizards. When had she turned in such a lewd, salacious being? It occupied her brain. </p>
<p>‘Whoot, whoot, whooooot.’ An owl sat on her counter; its orange eyes fixed on the owl treat bowl sitting beside the counter. The owl came in, flying through the open window above the door. </p>
<p>“Oh, hello you.” Hermione smiled. Catching the small parcel the bird was carrying. “You would like a snack, huh.” Petting the bird’s feathered head. </p>
<p>The owl hooted pleasantly, bobbing slowly on its claws as Hermione offered him her hand. “There you are pretty boy.” She smiled some more, her head firmly up in cloud nine. </p>
<p>The parcel consisted of white voile paper, tied with a black silk ribbon. It had Wizard-Cast stamped all over it. Inducing more licentious incentives. Hermione rubbed her legs together frantically. Tugging the ribbon loose, slowly peeling the paper aside, revealing a green dragon. The delicate porcelain figure felt cool in her hand as she appreciatively perceived it from all angles. A small card caught her attention. Hope you like my Green Dragon. Would love to liberate you. Love, Theo. </p>
<p>The bushy witch almost squealed. Clutching the Dragon to her chest. ‘Liberate’ was such a Daemon word. Liberate her from what. Something pinged in her brain. Stepping away from the till, making her way to the back of the store. Amber eyes skimming the Asian Philosophies.  <br/>There ‘White Tigress and Green Dragon, Taoist Sexual Secrets.’ Hermione wanted to faint, but her cheeks burned instead. This was the book Draco bought, and now Theo was quoting it? She would take this one and re-read it. What was Theo up to? She couldn’t deny she wanted to meet up again. She had a craving that needed to be quenched. </p>
<p>Hermione scribbled a note,” Do you want to take this to Theo? Such a handsome bird, aren’t you? Yes, you are.” Softly running her finger against the bird’s beak and up its head. “Mmmm, go on, big boy, flap along.” Offering the feathered creature another treat before letting it fly off. <br/>The day turned out to be a quiet one. Hermione did her inventory and arranged books and magazines in between seeing to her clientele. Receiving compliments on their inviting bookstore, catering for women.  </p>
<p>At the end of the day, the bell tingled, signaling her to a late entry. Her eyes lighting up when she saw who it was. “Theo, you came.” </p>
<p>“Of course, my delectable little witch.” A large smirk plastered on his face as he took in the pretty woman behind the counter, eyeing her soft flesh, which was nicely displayed behind the white fabric. <br/>When had he become such a confident charmer? Wearing black denim and a black shirt. </p>
<p>It was still warm outside. Hermione wore a loose-fitting skirt, which floated around her knees. Her pointed slingback pumps ticking against the parquet flooring. </p>
<p>“Very nice.” Theo eyed her form. He liked how her arse looked in her skirt, the shoes adding to an all too mouthwatering witch. </p>
<p>“Theo?” Slapping his chest with her hand. </p>
<p>“Mmm, I can complement the woman I’m about to fuck.” Squeezing her bum with his hand as he stepped into her personal space. </p>
<p>“Mmm, we’ll see.” Hermione pressed a kiss on his cheek. </p>
<p>“I know so luv. Do you want to eat out or order take away?” Taking her hand in his. </p>
<p>“Mmm, let’s order in.” Hermione hummed under her breath. </p>
<p>“Good choice.” Theo stood behind her outside while the witch closed and warded her shop. “Glad to receive your note.” </p>
<p>“Yes, well, and thank you for your Green dragon.” </p>
<p>“I gathered you would like it. Will you apparate us?” </p>
<p>Hermione circled his waist with her arms resting her head on his chest. </p>
<p>Landing them in her living room. She stood on her tippy toes, placing her arms behind the burly wizard’s head. “So, you want to be my Green Dragon?” </p>
<p>“If you’ll have me.” Theo leaned down, brushing his lips against the bushy-haired minx. <br/>Hermione reciprocated the movement, opening her mouth up to him. Letting him devour her tongue. Feeling his hands on her arse, digging into her soft flesh.  </p>
<p>Theo lifted the witch up until she was seated on the backside of her sofa. His hand went up behind her back and under her blouse, brushing his fingers against her smooth skin. </p>
<p>Hermione unlocked her lips from Theo’s. “You want nothing more than being a Green Dragon.” Having found him just a few days ago after all those years.  </p>
<p>“Well, I would certainly hope I can provide all you need, for now, is that a sufficient answer?” Blue eyes darkened. </p>
<p>“For now, yes, we’ll keep our options open?” Theo murmured in her neck, sucking her pulse point. “So, fucking sweet.”  </p>
<p>Feeling him harden between her legs, bringing a smile to her mouth. “Do you want to order food, or are we going to snack on something else first?” </p>
<p>“You saucy little thing.” Theo lifted his mouth from her creamy skin. “I want to feast my eyes first. Can you accommodate?” </p>
<p>“What do you have in mind, Big boy?” Hermione traced her nail around his collar. With her other hand scratching her nails under his dark blond hair. </p>
<p>Theo stepped back, interlacing his fingers with hers, rubbing his thumb against her middle finger. “I’m going to sit in your chair, and I want you to undress.” Letting go of her hand, biting his lower lip. Touching the tip of her nose with his finger. “Will you do that for me?” </p>
<p>“Will you tell me what to take off?” Hermione almost moaned as his eyes showed her how much he lusted after her. </p>
<p>“Gladly luv.” Sitting down in the chair. “Now first twirl for me.” Motioning his finger. </p>
<p>Hermione slowly turned around, twirling her skirt. Feeling a hot gaze caressing her figure. She grew more confident as she twirled slowly, gently sashaying her hips. </p>
<p>“So fine, now stop and step out of your skirt.” Theo’s voice was low, almost a growl. </p>
<p>His timbre cutting through her heartstrings, she looked straight ahead, capturing darkened irises. Bringing her hand to her side, slowly lowering her zip. Drenching her silk thong. She was glad she opted for them. Hooking her fingers under her waistline, slowly lowering her skirt, bending over to deposit it on the floor. </p>
<p>“Love your legs, another twirl, please.” He caught on to her buttocks. Hurray for thongs. “Now sit down on your sofa and slowly unbutton your blouse.” </p>
<p>Hermione stood before Theo. Turned around, picking up her skirt, making sure he got a good look at her arse, placed her skirt on the armrest, and sat down. Spreading her legs for him to take stock of her drenched textile crotch.<br/>  Flicking her hair back, she unbuttoned her blouse slowly, revealing her ivory satin push up bra. Shrugging it off from her shoulders, licking her index, tracing it down to her neck. Hermione stood up slowly, eyeing the more than delish, fully clothed gent across made her so horny she wanted to cum anytime soon. Making her way to the said bloke, she bit her finger again. “Like what you see? Teddy?” It was her nickname for him when they occupied the library. She always wondered back then how sex would be with him. </p>
<p>“Love it, darling, come and sit in my lap.”  </p>
<p>Hermione sat astride, lowering her mouth to his ear. Bringing his hand down between her legs. “Please do something about this mess, or I’ll fucking combust.” Letting him feel her slick entrance. </p>
<p>“You want to cum luv?” Theo smirked. </p>
<p>“Badly baby.” Hermione pouted. Placing her lips on his. <br/>Theo roughly tore her thong to pieces entering her cunt with two fingers. He slithered easily inside. She was so wanton and wet for him. </p>
<p>Hermione opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, bringing her hands behind her back, unclasping her bra. Feeling how Theo fingered her when she was totally nude and him being dressed was such a turn on. </p>
<p>Theo kissed the witch lazily like his fingers moving inside her cunt. She was gushing down his fingers, feeling her muscles ripple around his fingers, circling her hard clit, teasing it with his thumb. Hearing her moan in his voice, her tongue milked him as her breath hitched. His fingers locked between her legs. She was orgasming perfectly around his long, lean fingers.  </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck Teddy, yeah. So good. I needed that.” Wetness gushed from pussy. </p>
<p>“Good little girl for daddy.” Theo pulled his glistening fingers from her cunt. Pushing them into her mouth. “Be a good girl and clean them, huh?” His eyes dark blue. Taking in her rosy cheeks and blazing brown eyes. She had the best fuck face. He was stupid for not having her against the bookcases at Hogwarts library, a good thing he grew up. He cupped her head with his wet fingers, pushing his tongue back in her mouth, tasting her cum on her tongue. Sweet little thing. <br/>Hermione kissed his rough stubbled chin, making her way down his throat, licking his scruff. “Mmm Teddy, I adore your fingers. She lowered herself down between his legs. Staring up at him, biting her lower lip. The bulge in his trousers didn’t go unnoticed, flicking the buttons on his jeans, exposing black silk boxers, pulling his cock from behind more buttons. Merlin and Morgana, he was such a sexy wizard, leaning back, placing his hands behind his head. “My Green Dragon.” She cooed at the purplish exposed bulb, a dewy drop peeking through a thin slit. She would worship him like the book told her a white Tigress did. <br/>A pointy tongue probed the base of Theo’s hardened length. Tracing a throbbing vein until she reached the pre-cum, making sure she delicately licked it from its slit. Engulfing his mushroomed head with her hot mouth. Moaning as she tasted him. </p>
<p>“Fuck, darling, so good.” Theo gazed down on Hermione, her bright brown eyes gazing up as she held him with two hands. His sizable cock warranted it. </p>
<p>Hermione tried to engulf him entirely, inhaling through her nose, slackening her jaw, almost choking on him. Her eyes watered. Spittle drooling down her chin, she took it head-on, licking his shaft again, engulfing him again. Bobbing her head until her nose bumped his stomach, his musky smell was heady down here. His ragged breath and silent curses spurning her on. </p>
<p>Theo’s hands went down, clutching at Hermione’s head, pulling her close to his stomach again, feeling her gag down on him, sending a signal down his spine, he was close now. Pulling himself from her mouth, he ejaculated on her face and hair, massaging his shaft to draw out his semen, rope after rope. When he was done, he smeared his fluid on her face, making her clean his fingers. “Such a pretty sight.” Bringing Hermione back up, kissing her soundly. “Lets shower and order food, yeah?” </p>
<p>Hermione interlaced her fingers with his as she tugged him towards her shower room. She never, ever let a man come on her face before</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fun, fun, fun...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay a smallish chapter, but we’re working on the next few ones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <span>One of the perks of having a business partner, Hermione had the morning off on Fridays. They shared responsibilities and divided time.  Hermione bought her flat with her Golden Trio money and invested in purchasing the store with Parvati. She didn’t need a huge revenue to exist, Gods, she loved her life. Now, even more, when she had reacquainted herself with her former study buddy. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <span> As it turned out, Daemon had traveled the Orient and got himself a new insight into life. Bringing back with him various transcendental philosophies. Knowledge of Muggle and Wizard Eastern herbs and remedies as well as being versed in all sorts of meditation and sexual healing methods. Lucky her, right? </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <span>After their heart to heart over dinner. He told her about his travels and wanting to escape British Wizarding society. The Nott name wasn’t in any good books after his father died as a particular cruel Death Eater. He met up with Draco four years later in France, where the platinum blond studied under a French Perfume nose. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hermione lay in her bed</span>
  <span class="s2"><span> that Friday morning,</span> her arms behind her back, her eyes closed as Theo was down below worshipping her female parts. His fingers were up her arse as he ate her out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> “Oh, Theo, yes, so good.” Arching her back as he tongue fucked her cunt. Suckling her lips, tongue deep inside her juicy core. Clutching at her wire headboard, bracing herself for yet another deep orgasm. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck....” Stars exploded behind her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mmm, you squirted again. Such a good girl for daddy.” He praised her. Hermione wanted to push her legs together, but Theo seemed to be on another pace. Flipping her around. “Be a good little girl and present your arse.” He slapped her buttock for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The curly haired </span>
  <span class="s2"><span>witch</span> moaned as the sting reverberated through her skin, leaning down on her arms. The towered over her behind, trickling oil on her tight muscled ring, pushing in two fingers, feeling her back protest slight. Feeling his cock press through her lips before pushing against her anus, gliding it in ever so slowly. His legs on either side of her hips, his balls slapping at her pussy lips, a hand around her throat the other over her hand on her bed-frame. “Fuck you’re so tight my luv.” He rocked in and out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hermione felt sinful being fucked in her arse. Theo was so good at it, this was the second time, this week no les.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Theo rattled her bed as he pounced on the witch, his bollocks turned almost blue. “Rub you</span>
  <span class="s2"><span>r</span> clit and come luv, I’m almost there.” He held her firmly around her throat. Who knew that the former bookworm was such a spectacular lay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, Theo, yes, yes.” Hermione orgasmed around his cock her back muscles constricting as he</span>
  <span class="s2"><span>r</span> pussy tingled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck Witch, so good.” Emptying his balls inside her back passage. Tumbling down with her in her soft beddings. Pulling her mouth to his, milking her mouth as he rode his wave. Massaging her boob. “Such a good little sex kitten for daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hermione loved all his praises for her. Tasting herself on his tongue a particular licentious notion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The pair stayed lip locked for several minutes, The</span>
  <span class="s2"><span>o</span> pulled out from her back, kissing his way down her slightly bruised throat, laving her soreness, latching on to her sensitive nipples. He squeezed an</span>
  <span class="s2"><span>d</span> twisted them earlier on waking her up in the night to have another round.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hermione basked in her afterglow. Hissing as he suckled her teat. “My handsome Lord. “ Make no mistake she knew he was in fact a Lord like Draco. “You really don’t mind that I’m also in hot pursuit of your business partner?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Theo looked up to her, a grin plastered on his face. “Oh what Pansy, no not at all, I wouldn’t mind watching the pair of you going at it.” A sly grin plastered on his face as his pearly whites shone through. </span>
  <span class="s2"><span>His e</span>yes filled with lust contemplating that little scenario.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hermione laughed swatting her beau with a pillow around the ear. “You rogue. You know darn well who I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Draco? No not at all, as I said I’m a free spirit and partnered up as well. I could be your Green Dragon and you could see where Draco takes you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mmmm, I could indulge in having two men service me.” Hermione teased, she wasn’t serious about it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You should kitten, have a nice little dp.” Theo went back to suckling her breast. Rolling his tongue around her stiff bud. His other hand went down again between her legs. Stimulating her sweet spot, his  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span>squishing </span>her soppy cunt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, oh, oh, fuuuuuuuck, not again Theo.” Gods she would pass out any time soon. A warm jet erupting from inside her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good girl, squirt some more.” Theo grinned wicked against her lips, kissing her deeply as his hand was covered in cum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Theo and her had a nice little shower, cleaning each other vigorously. Hermione kissed him deeply as she got him off with her hand, hearing him groan in her mouth. Feeling powerful when she did so. The famous Daemon in the palm of her hand, because kid you not he was famous</span>
  <span class="s2"><span>.</span> </span>
  <span class="s2"><span>The</span> women </span>
  <span class="s2"><span>that came into </span>her bookstore </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span>constantly gushed over the sexy voices they heard on the Wizardcast. How jealous they would be, if they only knew. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She was also not perturbed in any way that Theo regarded their coupling as a casual liaison between good friends, she was fine with the arrangement she didn’t need to settle down just yet. She trusted him to not humiliate her or expose her as the debauced sex kitten she seemed to be. Indulging in her Goddess she didn’t know she was hiding. She could do as she pleased answering to no one but herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Theo boded her a goodbye, he had a full day ahead, tonight was their third Wizardcast and some last minute tweaks were at hand </span>
  <span class="s2"><span>if</span> their shop would open tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hermione had a good afternoon in her shop stocking up on their books if the Wizard-cast shop opened, their ‘Little Witches’ Book shop would surely gather some attention</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reviews are lovely, so drop a word.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sweet dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brax voice came through the wireless, a raspy voice filling her boudoir with illicit sotto vocco words. Hermione envisioned Draco behind her closed eyelids. She was draped against her soft silk beddings, her nude form basking in pleasure. She liked how he told her that nudity was a good way to express yourself. Foregoing underwear was a good thing. Women should free themselves within the confinements of their private spaces. Hermione had her fingers circle her clit. He told his listeners not to touch the bundle of nerves. No fingers should circle it and again dip between their wet cavity, revel in how wet they could become, shallow thrusts, circling their pelvis, lifting buttocks from the surface, strengthening their cores.  </p>
<p>Hermione hissed as her fingers dipped inside her cunt. She was so wet, she felt so wanton. “Oh Draco.” She voiced, drawing out her wanton feeling. Her breath became ragged. She so wanted to touch her clit. Brax told them to hold out until it became unbearable. Unbearable, yes now this moment Hermione gritted her teeth as he touched her clit, with her thumb, her fingers deep inside her folds, she could feel something gush between her legs as she came hard. “Oooooh, mmmfuuuck, Draco yes, yes, yes.” Pushing her legs together, riding out that wave. Pulling her cover around her. Listening to the soft sounds coming from her wireless, waves brushing against an imaginative beach. Hermione basked in her luxurious feeling. She craved a long-forgotten cigarette. She stretched her arms, licking her fingers. It made her feel so naughty. Brax wrapped up the session by announcing Deamon and a surprise. </p>
<p>Daemon revealed their little surprise. They opened a shop within the Joke shops premises. Those not living in Britain could apply for a magical pamphlet to glance at the shop and order any product they wanted by ticking boxes on the form. They would then receive the goods. They could exchange funds via their subscription.  </p>
<p>Hermione smiled. They found a way to open some sort of Wizarding Webshop. Clever boys. Hermione felt so sated she tucked herself in her bed, reveling in feeling her silk beddings against her naked skin. It was like Brax enveloped her within his embrace.  </p>
<p>Hermione woke up early feeling replenished and ravaged. She took her vibrator from her bed stand and gave herself a second helping. She went on her knees, bent over her electrical muggle device, rocking her hips gently until she was again falling deep in bliss. Riding out her pleasure. Her body was still deep on edge when she showered. She squished her breasts together, lathering them with foam, taking the showerhead from its place, dousing her body with spray. Moving the showerhead between her legs, letting the stream wash against her clit, resting her hand against the tiles as she again orgasmed. Now Theo was fresh on her mind, telling her she was a good little kitten.  She was fucked for life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reviews are so lovely.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>